A Series of Serious Oneshots and Poems
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: PG13New: Evil is dark. Light is good. What lies in between? Shades of Gray, a 100 word drabble.
1. My Immortal: The truth behind Sango's

A/N: I know not another story, yes another story but it is JUST A ONE-SHOT! It will NOT be continued, San/Mir like all of my stories but it is a songfic.

Summary: After another encounter with Kohaku, Sango sings a song reflecting on her feelings about Kohaku. Little did she know someone was watching her hidden in trees. Can he help her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I'm trying to persuade Rumiko-sama to let me borrow Sesshomaru or Miroku. So far I haven't succeeded. All Well! I do not own My Immortal either, that belongs to Evanescence. The song is in Italics and quotations. "_Like this"_ Thoughts are in regular italics _like this._

My Immortal: The Truth Behind Sango's Feelings 

****

 Sango watched, tears threatening to stain her face, as Kagura flew away with Kohaku on her giant pink feather, Sango was almost ready to give up, almost. "Sango," she heard Miroku whisper to her, "Don't give upon him,"

"I won't," she replied. Sango managed to mask her feelings all the way through a quiet dinner. Then she excused herself to take a bath in the hot springs. She gave Miroku her usual warning not to follow. As usual he didn't listen and left a few minutes after her saying "I think I'll stretch my legs."

He followed her stopping in the trees. Sango was not bathing but sitting on a rock crying. Suddenly Sango remembered a song Kagome had let her listen to, a while ago on a thing that she called, a Walkman.

Sango started to sing softly, thinking the song described her feelings perfectly.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears," _

Sango was tired of being alone, and afraid to lose more people close to her. _Childish irrational fears _she scolded herself.

"_And if you have to leave,_

_ I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers in the air,_

_And it won't leave me alone."_

Sango was sick of knowing Kohaku was alive and just out of her reach, "Damn you, Naraku!" she hissed at the night sky, "You took all I had and shattered it! You broke me! You me hurt so much! I don't want that to happen again!"

_"These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_ This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much_

_That time cannot erase"_

There's nothing that could possibly wipe the horrid memories that stuck out in Sango's mind, She knew she would have to live with them forever.

_"When you cried, _

 I'd wipe away all of your tears 

_When you screamed _

_I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hands through all of these years._

_And you still have… all of me,"_

Flashback 

"Sis, I'm scared," Kohaku's voice came from the doorway.

"Of what Kohaku?" Sango asked motioning him to come and sit beside him. The thunder struck again outside and Kohaku nearly jumped into Sango's lap. Sango bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Kohaku, you are not afraid of demons and monsters and yet a simple storm can scare you?"

Kohaku blushed and nodded.  "Alright, you can stay here tonight," Sango, sighed, giving up. He reached out and took his elder sisters hand.

"Thanks," he said.

End of Flashback

Kohaku had a piece of her heart with him. Sango felt as if she wasn't complete without him.

_"You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light,_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts my_

_Once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me."_

Some times Sango swore she could hear his once cheerful voice calling out "Sis!" and then she could see his face smiling happily as he ran to hug her, She was crying silently and made no effort to stop the flow. His smile lit all the dark places.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much_

_That time cannot erase"_

_"When you cried, _

 I'd wipe away all of your tears 

_When you screamed _

_I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hands through all of these years._

_And you still have… all of me,"_

Memories of them playing together, laughing, and holding hands streamed through Sango's mind at an overwhelming pace

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, 

_And though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone…_

_All Along"_

She had been alone, ever since the fateful day that had been summoned to the castle. The day Kohaku killed her father.

_"When you cried, _

 I'd wipe away all of your tears 

_When you screamed _

_I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hands through all of these years._

_And you still have… all of me,"_

He had a piece of her heart and she was determined to get it back! She would not give up to Naraku! Finally she gave into her tears and started sobbing uncontrollably. She choked out the last words of the song.

_"All of me,"_

Miroku walked into the clearing astounded by what he had just heard Sango sing, she had a beautiful voice too. He walked over to her; he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in the robes on his shoulder soaking them, but he did not care. "Oh Sango, I don't know what to say," Miroku said sadly "I can't promise everything will be ok, because it might not be but I can tell you never to give up." He kissed the top of her head gently.   "I can also tell you, you're never alone, and when ever you need a shoulder to cry on mine is always free." Sango looked up at him, he stared at her tear-stained face and wiped away the last tear with his thumb and then he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers.

The End

A/N: Wow! That was depressing... my fics are getting darker! Oh well, Read and Review please! Also if you found a mistake in my lyrics please correct me, and constructive critism is always welcome, as well a tips to improve my writing.


	2. Family Portrait

A/N: I can't work on Past Servant so cuz my friend isn't back… I'm gonna put this one shot up. It's about a question we all ask. What happened to Kagome's dad? I have the answer. A songfic.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the song Family Portrait by Pink…I wish I owned Inuyasha I would put him on a leash… /receiving angry glare from Inuyasha/

Um…sorry?

Family Portrait 

****

Sango and Kagome headed toward the hot springs with their usual warning. "Miroku, if you dare to even try and follow us I'll hang you from a tree, let Inuyasha chop you into small pieces with Tetsusaiga and feed you to Kirara." Sango yelled. No one saw Kirara's look extremely alarmed. 

"Kirara you stay here and watch him ok?" Kagome asked and then added in an undertone, "Unless you want to eat him."

Kagome and Sango finally got to the hot spring. Sango knew almost everything about Kagome but there was question she wanted to ask.

"All right Sango ask me anything I'm prepared." Kagome said swimming a lap around the spring.

"Anything?" Sango asked smiling.

"Anything," Kagome replied.

Sango to a deep breath, "Ok , why have I never heard you speak of your father?"

Kagome's face fell but she said, "Only if you tell me what happened to your mother and you promise you never tell anyone else not even Kirara."

Sango agreed. Kagome started, "While, you know how I'm such a good example, I wasn't always like that I was a pretty bad kid. It all started when Souta was two and my mom lost her job, I was eight. My dad said it was all her fault we didn't have enough for money."

"It started to get horrible then…I would get home from school and lock myself in my room."

Flashback

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU DON'T CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Mr. Higurashi screamed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WORKING YOU SHOULD BE SUPPORTING THE FAMILY! YOU SPEND ALL YOUR MONEY ON BOOZE!" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

From her bed Kagome heard glass shattering and her mother screaming and crying.

End of Flashback

_Mama please stop crying,_

_I can't stand the sound,_

_Your pain is painful,_

_And it's tearing me down._

_I hear glasses breaking,_

_As I sit up in my bed._

_I told dad you didn't mean_

_Those nasty things you said._

"I always tried to make my dad feel better cause I loved him so much. I had no idea he was an alcoholic I was eight," Kagome said tears streaming down her face.

Sango hugged her and said, "You don't have to continue."

Kagome shook her head, "I've been holding this in for too long…7 years in fact."

_You fight about money,_

_About me and my brother,_

_And this I come home too,_

_This is my shelter._

"Sango, the only reason I came back was for Souta. He was only two and my dad would sometimes beat him!" Kagome cried.

_It aint easy growing up in world war 3,_

_Never knowing what love could be._

_You see I don't want love to destroy me,_

_Like it has done my family._

"That's why I'm afraid to tell Inuyasha how I feel. I don't want him to chose Kikyou over me, my family has already been torn and I have always tried to forget about it." Kagome explained.

Sango smiled and said, "you're not the only one who's afraid to tell someone how you feel. We all get like that around the person you truly love."

_Can't we work it out?_

_Can't we be a family?_

_Promise I'll be better,_

_Mommy I'll do anything._

"I decided I would change, I decided the bad me would be gone I wouldn't do bad stuff anymore and would be a good example for Souta no matter how much I call him a brat, I love my little brother, I did even then, he was the only one who would listen to me. Though I'm not sure if he could understand. Her was only two after all." Kagome paused for breath.

_Can't we work it out?_

_Can't we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better,_

_Daddy please don't leave._

Daddy please stop yellin' 

_I can't stand the sound._

_Make mama stop crying _

_'cause I need you around._

"I needed him then I sometimes I need him now!" A fustrated, sobbing Kagome screamed. Sango was calmly listening not sure what to say. Sure Sango's father was strict and had never compliemented Kohaku to Kohaku's face but he loved both of them and told sango that Kohaku would be the best demon slayer in the village. That some day he would beat Sango. He was only teasing but even if he hadn't been sango wouldn't have cared.

_My mama she loves you,_

_No matter what she says it's true._

_I know that she hurt you,_

_But remember I love you too._

"My mom still loved him! EVEN AFTER HE LEFT!" Kagome was venting 7 years of anger she had kept hidden and was glad Sango could understand her anger. "I love him too, I still do! He's my father I can't not love him."

Kagome had calmed down a little bit, but their was still a lot a anger. She hadn't told anyone what happened to her father. Now that she was she found herself, crying, angry and yet relieved. Kagome hadn't been planning to tell anyone about her father but Sango had asked. No one else did. They just thought he left. No questions that should have been asked were.

Flashback

Kagome crept out of her room and down the stairs. She had put Souta to bed, like the good sister she was going to be from now on. She found her mom crying on the window seat. She looked around for her father. She found him in the kitchen with another pack of beer.

Flashback

"That's when he left, when I needed him the most! How could he? I hated him, and I couldn't hate, because that would mean hating myself! He left without one word to anyone, except me. He said 'Don't make the mistakes I did, be sure to live your life respectfully' Then he walked out the door. That's all." Kagome screamed in fustration.

Sango had been amazingly calm during all of this and had been so intense she never even noticed that Kirara had come to worn her.

_I ran away today,_

_Ran from the noise, ran away._

_Don't wanna go back to that place,_

_But don't have no choice, no way._

"One day before my father left I decided I would. I didn't want to be with my family. My mom wasn't home and my dad didn't see me leave." Kagome wasn't angry anymore just sad. "I had to come home though, I couldn't leave Souta. There was no way. It was agood thing I came back, my dad was beating Souta when I got back. He was a baby! I took him to my room and bandaged him. He was crying, I hated what my dad had done to him."

_It aint easy growing up in World War 3._

_Never knowin' what love could be._

_You see, I don't want love to destroy me._

_Like it did my family._

_Can't we work it out?_

_Can't we be a family?_

_Promise I'll be better,_

_Mommy I'll do anything._

_Can't we work it out?_

_Can't we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better,_

_Daddy please don't leave._

Kagome walked to the shore she pulled in her clothes and something fell out of her pocket. Sango picked it up. It was a picture. Kagome's mom and dad standing together smiling holding hands. Kagome was holding a young outa in her eyes smiling. Sango handed the picture back to Kagome. Kagome smiled. "That was fake, we never looked like that. It was all pretend."

_In our family portrait,_

_We look pretty happy._

_Let's play pretend,_

_Act like it comes naturally._

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays,_

_I don't want to addresses._

_I don't wanna stepbrother any way,_

_And I don't want my mama to have to change her last name._

"They got the divorce, and my dad started dating other people. But he killed himself. He was driving drunk. He also killed his passenger, and it happened to be my best friends mom. Nanashi was so mad at me. She never forgave me, even after she was moved to foster care.

_In our family portrait,_

_We look pretty happy._

_Let's play pretend,_

_Act like it comes naturally. (2x)_

_Can't we work it out?_

_Can't we be a family?_

_Promise I'll be better,_

_Mommy I'll do anything._

_Can't we work it out?_

_Can't we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better,_

_Daddy please don't leave.(4x)_

"The last word I said to him we're 'Please don't leave.' The next thing I know he's dead. I was hit hard. But it hit Souta harder not knowing what his father was like. I felt so bad for him. That's why he looks upi to Inuyasha he needs a model male figure in his life. After my dad moved out my grampa came to live with us. And that's all there is really."

_You took my shining star._

_Daddy don't leave! (4X)_

_Mom'll be nicer,_

_I'll be so much better._

_I'll tell my brother_

_I won't spill the milk at dinner._

_I'll be so much better,_

_I'll do everything right._

_I'll be your little girl forever,_

_I'll go to sleep at night._

"It wasn't until he was gone I realized hom much I missed him. See that star?" Kagome asked pointing to the North Star, Sanog nodded. "It's my fathers star, he told me whenever I felt lost I could see this star and it would guide me. I felt as if it went out when he left." Kagome wiped her eyes and said, "I guess that's all."

Neither noticed in the bushes stood Inuyasha and Miroku. "I never knew…"Miroku started. "I didn't either," Inuyasha replied.

Sango smiled reassuringly and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Kagome-chan thank you for telling me this," she said.

"Your Welcome, actually I think it helped me out to. Now it's your turn, what happened to your mom?" Kagome asked.

And so Sango told her story. But that is a different story and not one I will tell.

End

A/N: Did you like it? R&R!

And now some important business. Do you guys wanna know why I'm not gonna tell you about Sango's mother? 'Cause I want you to. I'm holding a fanfic contest. It has to be like a sequel to Family Portrait. The second chapter of my Series Of Serious One-shots and Poems. It should be a one-shot, though it can be a very long one-shot.

Summary: Sango tells Kagome about her mother. You can basically decide from there. That's the only guidelines I'm giving you. oh just so you know, they're both now out of the hot springs and dressed.

Now if you're interested in this contest, send your entries (you can have 3 different ones max.) to 

You have until August 30th to get you entries in. The first, second and third place winners will have there stories posted on fanfic. In my story but with total credit to the authors who wrote them.

Make sure you include your pename on fanfic. Or your real name. you'll also be emailed if you win.


	3. Deserted

A/N: Well, this is a part of my serious oneshot series. Poems take me like two minutes to type after I've written them out so you'll probably see a lot of them. I have 8 poems that could be related t Inuyasha characters including this one.

I think this is most likely Kikyou although I could apply for someone else as well.

Deserted 

****

You broke your promise to me,

Your choice is clear to see.

I can see it in your eyes,

It is I you now despise.

It's to bad I fear

The end for us is near.

It's time to say goodbye,

I'll try hard not to cry.

Is it to late to say I love you?

I still do, I always will.

But for now,

I'm through with you.

A/N: So? R&R that's one of my shorter ones.


	4. Torn in Two

A/N: wow, no one reviewed I'm sad. Anywayz that's not gonna stop me from posting poems I write like 2 or 3 every day so there unlimited. I think I'll post 2 today this one and one called Free.

Ok. This is pretty obvious. This poem applys to a certain hanyou we all know and most of us love. Think about it.

****

Torn in Two 

****

I feel I'm being torn in two.

Why do I have to choose?

For the first time in my life,

I don't know what to do.

I'm in love with both of you.

Why can't I decide?

I feel scared and unsure.

I don't want to hurt either of you.

You don't know this feeling do you?

I bet you have no idea

What it's like

Being torn in two.

A/N: another short poem this is obviously about Kikyou and Kagome her are both my second fave female characters…

Free is longer it should be up soon as well.


	5. Free

A/N: this is for my fave 'bad' character. Kagura! She doesn't like Naraku and neither do I although his voice is cool. /shudder/ Does anyone else know Naraku and Myouga have the same voice actor? I mean in the English anime.

Anywayz this is for Kagura.

**Free**

****

I long to fly,

To go where I want

Ad not wonder why.

Why am I stuck in a place I hate?

I long to see,

For myself.

I wish to be free.

I do not wish to take orders.

I am the wind, I must soar.

I cannot be held down,

I will not serve you anymore.

I am trying to set myself free.

I hate the things you do to me!

Well no moere shall I be on your side.

Today is the day I set myself free.

I am the Wind.

And then I awaken to see,

I'm still under your control.

Well, you bastard, you still hold me.

But I promise-

I am the Wind. One day I will be free!

A/N: This was a little longer. It was inspired by Kagura's quote from the quote is exactly the same as the last line in my poem. You should check out this site it's got quotes from almost everyone, Sango doesn't have one…anywayz Ciao!


	6. Remember

A/N: Another poem. This would be from Kohaku-kun' s POV. I'm sorry Rhia-chan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… I did try to sit him though…and I slapped Miroku…but I DO NOT own them. Ok?

Tissue Warning: You may want to grab the Tissue Box this poem made me cry. Just a little warning so your keyboard doesn't end u tear-stained.

Remember 

****

"Remember please!" She cries.

I don't know who she is

But her voice makes me to try.

And yet I can't, though I wish I could.

Her picture remains in my head,

I somehow knew it would.

Who is she?

Why can't I remember?

Maybe she'll help me!

Help all of us who are trapped here.

If only I could remember.

It's not exactly her that I fear.

I fear she will not live,

She'll die for me.

And I nothing else to give.

I'm starting to remember now.

I found out awful things.

I do not understand how.

How could I do that?

To her, to my family?

Yes I remember but what good is that?


	7. If i Could Turn Back Time

A/N: OMG! This is your entire fault Rhia-chan! The freakiness of it all…remember your computer and my CD? Scariness. But you inspired me.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or "If I Could Turn Back Time" they belong respectively to Rumiko Takahashi and Cher. Of course Rumiko takahashi owns Inuyasha and not turn back time and Vice Versa!

****

****

If I Could Turn Back Time 

"Damn you wench! It's your entire fault! Had you actually been here I wouldn't have to save you! You never listen! I told you it could be dangerous!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome.

That's right another Kagome/Inuyasha argument had broke out. Shippo sensing danger had fled to Sango's shoulder. Everyone else was sighing. They knew what was going to happen. Then it happened.

"INUYASHA YOU BAKA! I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER SEEM TO CARE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHECK TO SEE IF I WAS OK! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M GOING HOME!" Kagome yelled back at a louder volume before turning on her heel and storming out of Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha POV

I know she was crying after she left, I could smell her tears. Damn her for not listening to me. I told her to be careful! This is what I said after she left, "Feh, like I care." Now I'm sitting by the well wondering what I should've done. If only we could go back in time.

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay

Why does my pride always get it my way? Why am I so damn proud! Miroku said I should've just swallowed my pride. I don't see him making any progress with Sango though. Sango didn't seem surprised that I had another fight with Kagome she just said, "Inuyasha, I know you care about Kagome,"

Maybe I wouldn't be so angry if her words weren't true, but they are. I know I hurt Kagome. I don't why I couldn't keep my mouth shut. _  
  
I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes_.

I wonder if she feels as bad as I do? She shouldn't, I deserved that. I can't believe she didn't 'sit' me though. I hated seeing her stalk off towards the door. It made me sad. I don't want her to be away from me. Ever.

I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby…

If only there was a way for me to go back and keep my mouth shut and then she'd stay. I can even picture her now. On her bed, in her room, tears splashed across her face, I know she's crying. I hate it too! Especially since I made her cry.

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
  
If I could turn back time.

She left late this afternoon, now it's midnight, the stars are in the sky, and I'm waiting or her to come back, I know she won't, not until I go to get her, but I need to think. My brains going to dry out from all this thinking. I look up at the stars. I see a shooting one.

Flashback

Kagome's sitting with me at night. Just the two of us, Sango had gone for a walk and I suppose Miroku had either gone off to the nearby village or was with Sango. Kirara and Shippo curled up together both asleep.

"Look Inuyasha!" she cried, "A shooting star! Make a wish!"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a tradition, in my time. Go ahead wish, but don't tell anyone what you wished for." Kagome explained.

I shrugged and made my wish.

Flashback

I again took her advice and made a wish. _I wish for Kagome to come back, safely, and soon. _I smiled remembering not to tell anyone, and she thinks I don't listen.

My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there

I hate her being gone, it's almost as bad as when Kikyou sees me and she leaves. I'm over Kikyou, I love Kagome, I do. Kikyou should remain in the past. My world falls apart every time Kagome leaves. I shouted that I didn't care as she left. Just because I was mad. I miss her and she hasn't even been gone for more than six hours.

_  
Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind, and ooh..._

I'm sorry, but I can't tell her, I'm wrong and I know it, and I should've been more understanding. I mean after all she was trying to save the villagers, I told her to stay where she was, but no. She had to get injured saving other people. I would've saved the villagers, I've changed, and Kagome changed me. I would've saved them and her, instead she gets hurt. So this fight was over me being a jerk, as usual. I suppose I am one.

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
  
If I could turn back time

Ooohhh  
  
_If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
ooh baby  
  
I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry  
Ooohhh_

I hope she's okay, and she'll be back soon. I didn't want to hurt her. I know I did, she was crying. I even hated her leaving, I hated that the most.

The sun is rising and she's not back. I'm going to apologize. I have no idea where anyone else is but I'm alone so no one will see my go back.

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
  
If I could turn back time (turn back time)  
If I could find a way (find a way)  
Then baby, maybe, maybe  
You'd stay  
  
[to fade]  
Reach the stars  
If I could reach the stars  
if I could turn back time.

I hop through her window. Music is playing softly from one of her modern gadgets. I see she's still sleeping; I don't want to wake her up. Instead I wait for her to wake up.

She opens her eyes, "Inuyasha? What…"

I interrupt her. "Listen, Kagome, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just trying to help."

Kagome's POV

_Did I hear right? Did the great Inu hanyou just apologize? He did._ I thought about not forgiving him but then a song on the radio made me change my mind.

"It's okay, Inuyasha, I'm sorry too." I say instead.

"Then let's go! We have jewel shards to find!" He orders.

I smile and say to him, "Inuyasha can I get dressed first?"

He was about to say no, I could tell, and then he realized what I had said. I'm standing here in silk pajamas and he wants me to go back to the feudal era?

"Ok, but hurry it up!" He says going to wait outside my room.

Softly Cher's if I could Turn back Time fades into a morning show. I smile and get ready for my day. In the Feudal Era

The end

So what do you think? Not as good as most of my pieces but still okay. R&R Please!


	8. The Loss of a Mother My first place for ...

A/N: I LOVED THIS! It's so sad though! It wins first place for my fanfic contest.

Disclaimer: I do not own this; Lady Sango 7 does, however Lady Sango does not own Inuyasha and neither do I.

The Loss of a Mother

Lady Sango 7: Okay, this is my contest story for Demon-Slayer13's story: A Series of Serious Oneshots and Poems. Hope you like it! )

- - -

"It wasn't until he was gone I realized how much I missed him. See that star?" Kagome asked pointing to the North Star; Sango nodded. "It's my father's star, he told me whenever I felt lost, I could see this star and it would guide me. I felt as if it went out when he left." Kagome wiped her eyes and said, "I guess that's all."

Neither noticed in the bushes stood InuYasha and Miroku.

"I never knew"

Miroku started. "I didn't either," InuYasha replied.

Sango smiled reassuringly and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kagome-chan, thank you for telling me this," she said.

"You're welcome. Actually, I think it helped me out too. Now it's your turn. What happened to your mom?" Kagome asked.

- - -

Sango's face fell and she stared hard at the ground. She had to tell Kagome about her mother. After all, Kagome confessed about her father, Sango just couldn't break her promise. She swallowed hard and realized she had been clenching her fists. She loosened them and she let her feet dangle into the water. The chestnut-haired girl looked up at the raven-haired girl and her hazel eyes locked with those green eyes. She swallowed again and her voice shook as she began to speak.

"Well..." she took a deep breath. "It all started twelve years after Kohaku was born and we had returned from a battle..."

--

_Sango peeked around the corner and saw Kohaku sitting on their wooden porch outside – he was playing with Kirara. She snuck up on him and placed her hands over his eyes._

"_It's you, ane-ue." Her little brother laughed. _

"_Yes, it is me. How are you feeling, little brother?" Sango giggled and she sat down beside him._

"_Okay, I guess. My wound from battle is still hurting, though. Mother was tending to it." He replied and continued to stroke their neko-youkai's fur coat._

"_Where is Mother anyways?" Sango asked as she scooted closer to him and she stared out at the Taji-ya village spread out in front of her. "I haven't seen her since we returned from battle... Maybe she is just out hunting?" she suggested with a smile, which faltered as she saw Kohaku's grim look._

"_I don't know, ane-ue, I have a bad feeling that something bad has happened to her..."_

_At that moment, their father came running out; he had a worried look on his face. He held the front of Sango's kimono._

"_Where is your mother, Sango? Did she tell you where she was going? Or where she is?" he demanded._

"_No, I figured she would've told you, Father." _

_He released her from his grasp and he wrung his hands anxiously._

"_No..." came his husky reply. "What worries me is, some of the men in the village told me that bandits came in while we were out in the battle and took some hostages...they were all women and young girls..." Sango stared at him as her jaw dropped. "I thought nothing of it – I had thought she was fine and that she could have been gathering food for our return..."_

_Tears welled up in Sango's eyes and she turned to see Kohaku's pale face. He was furiously wiping his eyes and he finally ran up to her and embraced her tightly. She knew he was sobbing._

"_I will go and look for her." Sango spoke up. Kohaku glanced at her and volunteered to join her immediately._

_-_

_Sango pulled the strap of her bone boomerang over her shoulder, in case they should meet an uninvited visitor on the way. Kirara hopped on her shoulder and Sango walked outside to meet Kohaku waiting for her; he too had changed into his demon slayer suit like his older sister had. They hurriedly said a quick farewell to their father and ran out from the gates of their village. Kohaku hadn't said anything for a while now and Sango took a quick look at him. His face was its normal color now, but his eyes were red and puffy from his sobbing._

_Kirara transformed into her larger form and Kohaku and Sango jumped on her back and they took off skyward. Sango looked behind her and Kohaku looked in front of him._

"_See anything suspicious yet?" Sango yelled over the noise of the wind rushing through them._

"_No, nothing yet!" Kohaku called back._

_Sango said nothing more and continued her monotonous searching. She spotted some movement under a tree below and she motioned Kirara to drop down. _

"_I hope Mother is okay!" Kohaku said in a tight voice as Sango looked at him sitting in front of her. She nodded her head in agreement. Kirara's front paws touched the solid ground and the two siblings jumped off her._

_Sango pulled the bone boomerang, Hiraikotsu, in front of her and Kohaku pulled out his sickle weapon too. Kohaku saw a flash of dark green fabric whipping down behind the tree and he lunged at it, only to find that it had disappeared. Sango helped him up and found that under large clumps of grass was a hole big enough for a full-grown man to fit through it. She crawled down into it and Kohaku followed closely. The hole was a long tunnel leading to an underground room. Sango slipped on a wet section of the tunnel and went colliding downwards into the room. _

_It was practically empty (and it was big enough to stand up), except for two men sitting against one of the dirt walls. One of them was wearing dark green robes. They saw Sango lying sprawled out on the floor and grinned at each other in a sick-minded way. Kohaku came crawling out seconds after they stood up and shouted at them._

"_Leave ane-ue alone!"_

_The two men burst out laughing and as one of them started to lean back against the wall, it gave way and showed that their was another room that was meant to be hidden._

"_Oh, shit." He gasped and the other man lunged at Sango and threw his arm around her throat and applied pressure to it. She was losing air quickly and she tried to kick him, but she missed. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand rubbing her hips and heading downwards._

"_You pervert!" she yelled as she kicked him on the foot and she jumped away from him. She could hear the other man creeping up behind her and she swung Hiraikotsu backwards and a sickening crack could be heard. The man lay unconscious on the ground._

"_Sango!"_

_Sango looked in time to see Kohaku throwing his sickle and she dived at the ground as it came flying past her and hit the other man. He, too, was unconscious and landed on his fallen comrade._

"_Let's look back here..." Kohaku suggested and Sango followed him. He pulled back the curtain hiding the room and both of their jaws dropped and Sango covered Kohaku's eyes with her hands._

_There were more people in here, although it wasn't like they thought they'd see. Now Sango knew why those two men didn't want her or Kohaku to find this room. _

"_This is where they keep the hostages..." Sango whispered as she continued to cover Kohaku's eyes and he didn't protest either. There were more men in here with the women, and they were raping them. "Oh, my God...how can men like this be so sick??" she asked herself. Then her gaze fell on a woman with straight dark brown hair, wearing a magenta kimono. "Mother!" _

_Sango hadn't realized she had yelled that out loud. Now all the men in the room saw Sango and Kohaku. Sango's mother didn't move though, or made a sign to show that she heard her daughter. Sango's stomach tightened; one reason for that all the men now knew that she and her brother had found this room and the second reason for that her own mother hadn't made any sign to show she heard her own daughter. Something was wrong..._

_Sango clutched onto Hiraikotsu and swung at the on comers and Kohaku did the same. After about ten minutes, there were men sprawled across the floor and most of the women were running out, thanking the two siblings. All the women had been leaving the room and a woman with short black hair came over to Sango and Kohaku and beckoned them to a corner._

"_I just wanted to thank you for rescuing us; it was very kind of you." She then glanced back over to where one woman who had not left was curled up in the corner. "Is that your mother?" Sango and Kohaku nodded slowly. The woman sighed and she wrung her hands together. "Two of the men were ganging up on her. She put up quite a fight, but she just wasn't strong enough against two men..." her voice trailed away. _

_Sango now noticed that her mother's kimono was covered in blood and there was a pool of blood around her, too. The woman saw Sango staring with a horrified expression._

"_They raped her and it was just too much for her. She had lost a lot of blood to begin with...but afterwards, she began to bleed even more... I don't know how to say this, but...your mother is dead..."_

"_NO!!" Sango screamed and she buried her face in Kohaku's chest. Tears came pouring from her eyes and Kohaku was sobbing loudly as he kept gripping at his sister._

"_I'm sorry, I truly am... I only wish that Kiyoko was still alive..." the woman said as she wiped her eyes._

_Sango stopped. This woman...she knew her mother, she just had to. She knew her mother's name. Kiyoko was Sango's mother's name._

"_Mizuki-sama?" Sango whispered. It had to be. Mizuki was Kiyoko's long-time friend and companion. "Is it really you...?" The last time Sango had seen Mizuki was when she was seven years old. That was nine years ago. Mizuki had aged only a little bit, but it was hard to tell._

"_I'm so sorry, Sango! And to you, too, Kohaku!" Mizuki pulled the two siblings together in a tight embrace._

_-_

_Sango, Kohaku, Mizuki, and their father all kneeled beside a grave and prayed for Kiyoko. Sango stayed a long time after the others had left and a lone tear dropped onto her mother's burial place._

"_I love you, Mother, and I will never forget you. One day, we will all be together again. I promise..."_

--

Sango stopped speaking and her head hung as her hair fell over her face. Tears were now streaming down her face. Kagome pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

"I am so sorry, Sango. It must've been so hard for you." she cried in a hoarse voice and stroked Sango's head. Sango muffled an "it's okay; it wasn't your fault" and clung to Kagome like a little child.

InuYasha motioned for Miroku that they should leave and Miroku nodded slowly. He could hardly bear to see Sango cry and that he was now walking away. InuYasha managed to pull him off towards camp.

"Then a few months after that, Father and his comrades died, because Kohaku was possessed and...killed them..." Sango sniveled as she looked into her best friend's face. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so glad you're here with me! It really means a lot that I have you here to comfort me. It really does,"

"Thanks, Sango-chan. Are you feeling a little better now?" Sango nodded. Kagome stood up and helped Sango stand and the two girls walked together back to the campsite, only to find InuYasha sitting with his back against a tree and Miroku sitting Indian-style in front of the fire, for it had now grown dark outside.

"I'm just glad that they didn't hear anything that we had to say!" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear. InuYasha glanced at Miroku and grinned. Better hope that Miroku doesn't open his big mouth...

_-Owari_

_A/N: Wasn't that sad? It made me cry. There was only one mistake I think I found was Kohaku eleven or twelve when he was possessed? I think he was eleven but I'm not sure. Okay so what do people think of Lady Sango 7's sequel to family Portrait? This was one of my two entries and my very close winner _


	9. Sango's Mother 2nd place winner

DS13: Okay, wow this one's sad too. And you know what? Neither of them were what I had in mind. This is my very close runner-up and 2nd place winner Oh, I don't own this, it's Chocobo888's story.

A/N- Hey Demon-Slayer13! Or rather Sango! I just read your contest thing and I thought that it'll be worth a try, so here comes nothing!

Sango's mother 

Kagome and Sango were getting out of the hotspring, dressing and brushing their hair while chatting.

"Kagome-chan, what is this?" Sango reached for a beautifully decorated necklace with colors flashing here and there that Kagome had just put on. Kagome looked down at it with proud face.

"This? My mother made it for me just yesterday when I went to my time for food." She said with satisfaction. "Isn't it pretty?" She added, loving Sango's attention.

Sango smiled. "It's beautiful, you should keep it safe." She whispered with a sad look, but turned her face away when she saw Kagome glance at her with pity.

"We should, probably just, see what the guys are up to." Suggested Sango, changing the subject.

Kagome nodded without any objection. They started to walk to their hut (they found yet another oneâ the huts just seem to pop out of nowhere just for them, same as the hotspringâmmh) and at every step they heard the others voices clearly louder. Shippo was crying, Inu-Yasha complaining and Miroku was silent; he regretted not peeking at the girls. Sango seemed shaken, and Kagome just couldn't bear seeing that.

"What's wrong Sango?" When the demon exterminator didn't answer she took the risk and asked quietly:

"Is it Kohaku?"

Sango trembled at that name and trying to hold her tears back, she stopped and stared at the ground, her eyes seemed somewhere else, deep in thoughts.

"I'm all alone!" She suddenly burst out, her energy drained away, falling to her knees. "Everyone is gone, and my motherâ my mother was--" She had too much water in her eyes and let a few drops caress her cheeks. Kagome stood aghast at that sudden outburst but quickly recovered and tried to comfort her friend the best she could, without really knowing what was happening.

"Sango, let's talk about it inside." Said Kagome, eyeing the forest with fear and shivering a little.

"I can't, I don't- want to." Sango breathed in and out, trying to finish her sentence calmly, though tears were still leaking away. Kagome waited patiently.

"I don't want them to see me like this." Finished Sango. "I can't let Shippo, or Kirara, or Inu-Yasha or-or Houshi-sama." Her sentence fell in the dark. She sniffed a few times, still staring at the ground and avoiding Kagome's eyes. Kagome understood.

"They won't think you're a crybaby or whatever, we're all having a hard time, it's difficult for us too." Kagome tried to reassure Sango, but inside she knew that Sango was the person who suffered he most, out of all of them.

"Your necklace, keep it." Whispered Sango, her voice seemed to have left her, but her tears were quietly diminishing. "It's precious for you, it was for me." Sango was off in another world, her thoughts speaking for her.

"11 years ago, I had a mother." Started Sango, trembling as the memories passed on. "She was beautiful and kind, only a word of hers would calm us." Kagome guessed 'us' meant her and Kohaku. "And then she began to be sick, a sickness that was contagious only by a touch. My father told me and my-my brother to never touch her and to let the monks do the work. And I, I listened to him. I couldn't see my mother anymore; I couldn't do anything for her but ignore her. All I did was laughing and playing outside, watching my baby brother and never worrying about my own mother. I was young. I didn't know she would--- die. My father tried his best to appear happy, but deep inside he knew that mother was dying slowly. One day, as I was playing with Kirara, I spotted dim flowers, the rarest in the land. I thought about giving it to dad, but mom was sick so I decided to break father's rules about not seeing her and ran to her bedroom. I saw mom for the first time in months, and she wasn't beautiful at all. Her face was scabbed and thin, same as her whole body, and she was missing half of her hair. She was ugly, and I didn't recognize her at first. But when she spoke to me, I knew it was the lovely mother I had. Her voice was as sweet as usual, and she calmed me for I was scared. She told me that she was suffering and didn't want to live any longer. I handed out the flowers to her without any skin contact, and I saw the flowers that she held in her hands wither away, dying slowly and painfully. I understood for the first time that my mother was going to die. I wanted to hug her but I remembered the flowers and didn't want to be like that, so all I did was cry uselessly beside her. She told me not to cry and to listen. She said that it was too painful for her, that she couldn't bear this suffering any longer and that she wanted to die now. She asked me if I could help her and I said yes quickly, not wanting to deceive my dear mother. She handed me a hidden tanto Japanese dagger and told me to strike her in the head, because that was where it hurt her the most. The last thing she did was smile." Sango trembled, her eyes wide opened, she suddenly punched the ground with all her force.

"I killed her! I killed my mother! I killed my family! I made Kohaku suffer!" She glanced at Kagome who was surprised and speechless.

"Kagome! It's not Naraku who I hate most! It's me!" She choked on her endless tears, and her endless pain. Kagome took pity in her and wrapped her arms around her, Sango hugged her back.

"I never told anyone about this. Not even to my own father, who returned home with the cure for mother's sickness. I- it was me." She finally said, she stared straight forward, lost in an endless tunnel. Fog crawled on her and Kagome, the stars were covered with a sheet of dark clouds and only the moon had the courage to show on this dark night.

"Sango, look at that star." Kagome pointed upwards. Sango came back to reality and stared at the sky and at the spot where the star was supposed to be, but it was surrounded by clouds.

"I can't see it, it's wrapped in dark clouds." Said Sango indifferently.

"Yes, but watch when it is not." Kagome nodded at the sky again. Sango looked up and saw the clouds slowly part away from the star. The star shone with beauty, it's light seemed to pierce the clouds without efforts. Sango stared in awe.

"See, Sango?" Said the smiling Kagome. "That star, out of so many, shone through darkness, and, Sango, I think that if you open your heart, and accept your past, it will be just like that star. You did what you did, and none but you have to face it. And trust me, I know that you are strong enough." Smiled Kagome. "Come one." She grasped Sango's hands and lifted her up. Sango wasn't shaken anymore and actually smiled. 'She sounds just like my mother.'

"Let's make Naraku pay for all he's done." Said Kagome and walked towards the hut. Sango followed and felt joyful already. She glanced at the star one more time before entering the hut. 'Thank-you mother.'

There ya go! I hope it's good enough and that I didn't do any mistakes cuz I don't feel like rereading it so that'll have to do. Thank-you for your review Sango! -

peace, love, chocobo

San-chan

PS: oh and I don't own Inu-Yasha and all, in case you were wondering.

Ds13: I found a few mistakes, but that's all that kept you from tying with Lady Sango 7 for first. I corrected them though. Hope you don't mind Chocobo!


	10. Flashback

A/N: I'm feeling kind of sad, so I thought I'd type up one f my depressing poems. Maybe it will make ME feel better.

This one from Sango's POV. It's about Kohaku.

Flashback 

Each time I see you,

It's like someone pressed replay.

You make me go through

What happened on that horrible day.

And I still love you,

As a sister, as a friend,

I promise to help you,

I'll be there until the end.

When this is all over,

I'll run to meet you

To hug, to hold you,

To do whatever I have to.

If I don't make it,

I know you will.

Even if I'm gone

I'll love you still.

A/N: Well that just made me sad. More. All well. R&R Onegai.


	11. Bailamos

A/N: This song is so pretty, and it gave me a Mir/San ficlet idea. Wow, go Enrique!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bailamos by Enrique Iglesais or Inuyasha by Rumiko Takashi.

I found the lyrics at wwwdotazlyricsdotcom. Song is in _italics _thoughts are in _'quotations and italics' _.

****

And to all those, How did Kagome know the Spanish words? She translated them in a online translator.

****

Bailamos 

Kagome had brought her protable CD player to the feudal era and Sango was flipping through the lyric books with one of her CD's. It was "Enrique" and the song specifically was "Bailamos". Sango noticed some foreign words.

"What launguage is this Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

Kagome peeked over Sango's shoulder and smiled, 'It's Spanish, I know what they say though, would you like to know?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"All right, Bailamos means We dance. Te quiero means I want you, and amor mio means my love. Those are the words in the chorus, the other words like quidate conmigo means stay with me, Esta noche...bailamos means tonight we dance, and finally Como te quiero means how I love you." kagome explained. "Would you like to here the song later?"

Sango nodded. Unfortubately she didn't get the chance. Inuysha had ushered them all to search for jewel shards, they arrived at a twon with a festival that night.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha off to the festival. Shippo ran off to play with the little kids. Who knew where Miroku was, and Sango was taking a walk by herself thinking about Kohaku, Naraku and Miroku. She headed back to camp and saw Miroku fiddling with Kagome's CD player.

He smiles at Sango and she looks surprised that he's there and not out at the festival flirting with all the pretty girls.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked. Miroku didn't answer.

Instead he asked, "Do you want to dance Sango?" Sango looked cautious, "I promise I won't try anything."

Sango smiled, she trusted Miroku. She stepped closer to him and he bent down to turn the CD palyer on. She gasped as the song started to play.

Tonight we dance,  
I leave my life in your hands.  
We take the floor,  
Nothing is forbidden anymore.

Sango took Miroku's hand and fell into step, leaning on him slightly. _'I never knew Miroku could dance so well,' _she thought. His steops were slightly larger than hers but he was moving smoothly. Another thought ran through Sango's head as she moved along the soft ground to the music, _'my father never would have let me dance.'_

Miroku looked down at Sango who had subconsciously put her head on his shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was moving in time to the music. He knew that showed trust, he trusted Sango with his life and hoped she felt the same, Sango was special, in a way a girl never was to him before.

_Don't let the world in outside.  
Don't let a moment go by.  
Nothing can stop us tonight_

Both young aldults were oblivious to the movements and sound around them. _'I wish this moment would go on forever," _both thought. Sango wanted to stay this way because this is what felt right, Miroku wanted to be close to Sango know matter where they were. The thought of them separating made Miroku pull sango closer, surprisingly she did not pull away, in fact she actual stepped evencloser. Miroku's chin was now resting on top of Sango's head.

_Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
Te quiero!_

Sango pulled away from Miroku slightly and asked him, "Do you know what these lyrics are?"

Miroku nodded and said, "I heard you talking to Kagome-sama. Do you know why I picked this song?"

Sango shook her head and stepped closer to Mirroku again. She hated to admit it but she didn't want Miroku to let go, because as soon as he did he would find some other pretty girl instead of her.

Tonight I'm yours,  
We can make it happen I'm so sure.  
I won't let it go.  
There is something I think you should know.  
  
I won't be leaving your side,  
We're gonna dance through the night.  
I want to reach for the stars!

Miroku let a few more verses pass by in silence then he spoke, "I picked this song because it says exactly what I can't," Sango blushes.

"Is this song addressed to someone special in your life?" Sango asked wondering if he had met someone.

"A very special person who deserves more than she gets credit for," Miroku says brushing a piece ofSango's chestnut hair out of her eyes. His hand rests on her cheek, "Do you know who that is?"

"N-o-" Sango states shakily. Miroku leans down and whispers in her ear, "I promise I won't be leaving your side,"

Sanog is thrilled by the compliement and says, "Is there something you think I should know?"

?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!

Tonight we dance,  
Like no tomorrow.  
If you will stay with me,  
Te quiero mi amor.

Miroku is once again silent and then he whispers "Yes," 

Sango's heart thumps faster than ever and she smiles and gets up the courage to say something she's been holding in for a while now. "Aishiteru, Miroku,"

Miroku looks startled, "Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks I should know something,"

Sango's face starts to fall as he pulls away. Mioku then quickly kisses her on the lips, he then resumes there dancing step by step, following the lyrics as they have been doing he says, "Tonight we dance."

Sango replies, "Like no tomorrow,"

_Quidate conmigo_

_Esta noche...bailamos._

_Bailamos!_

"Do you promise to always stay with me Miroku?" asks Sangostill keeping in time to the music.

Miroku runs a hand through her hair, "Forever, but for tonight we dance."

Neither notice that Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo have now returned. The three are hiding in the bushes, while Shippo has fallen asleep against Kirara who had left to give the couple some space.

_Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
Te quiero!  
  
Como te quiero! _

_Ay, como te quiero!  
Como te quiero!_

_'oh how I love you,'_ Mirokuthought, he then said, "Sango, Aishiteru too."

/In the bushes/

Kagome squealed, "Isn't is cute Inuyasha?" she asks as she watches Sango and Miroku kiss.

"Feh," Inuyasha says, "I never knew the lecher could be so nice to her."

He then wrapped his haori around a shivering kagome, she smiled at him, "Thanks Inuyasha,"

End

A?N: AA! I can't right Inu Kag. Good thing this is a San Mir fic. Did you guys like it? Not one of my best.


	12. All Those Years Ago

This is a poem although it doesn't rhyme. It's from a sixteen to nineteen year-old- Rin's PoV. Middle Verse is in italics cuz Rin hinks it's the most important of her thoughts.

A Sesshoumaru/ Rin pairing.

All Those Years Ago 

I'm not a child any longer 

My body has matured

As well as my mind and feelings.

I'm sick of following,

I want to be with you

I want to walk beside not behind.

I've seen past your façade

I know you have emotions.

How can I tell you what I feel?

_I'm no longer the little girl who ran behind you._

_I'm a woman who longs to walk beside you,_

_And you still treat me the same as you did all those years ago._

One day you will notice,

How much I've changed,

And then maybe I will not ave to follow.

We should share the lead.

I'm grown up now,

So different and yet the same girl.

The same girl you saved,

All those years ago,

Is now me, I have grown.

A/N: R&R! My poems usually rhyme so this nbe's a bit weird. Remember this is from a much older Rin. I think it's pretty good but you guys can decide.


	13. Crash and Burn

A/N: ok, this is a shot at Inu/Kag, which I SUCK at writing, but I thought this is a good Inu/Kag song.

Dedication: Linkmaster27 This one's for you! If Tori-chan asks... just say you asked for it.

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Inuyasha and CO. Nor do I, have I, or will I own Crash and burn by Savage Garden.

Crash and Burn 

Kagome and Inuyasha sat together underneath the night sky, Inuyasha seemed distance, and he asked Kagome a strange question.

"Kagome, would you ever try to change me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was taken aback, _Why is he asking such a thing? _"No, Inuyasha, I like the person you are now, and the person I'll hope you'll stay." She replied.

"Everyone, else seemed to think I needed to change," Inuyasha said gruffly punching the ground, "Ever since I was little."

It was only then that Kagome really truly realized how much Inuyasha's past affected him.

"Inuyasha, I know so little about your past, can you tell me?" she asked, gently prodding at the hanyou's unwanted memories.

Inuyasha sighed angrily, "I've told you before Kagome, I was always alone, and even now I am, because no has been through what I have."

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

"Inuyasha, I may not have been with you then, but I'm here now, "Kagome said, "and I'll always be ready to listen." Daringly she took Inuyasha clawed hand and said, "Because that's what a friend is for."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome hand, clasping his larger, clawed one, and poured out his feelings, "I've never told anyone of this before Kagome, because no one's ever wanted to hear it. Growing up alone was tough no matter where I went I was an outsider, not accepted with demons because of my 'pathetic human side' not accepted with humans because of my 'dangerous demon side'. I was trapped on the edge of a cliff and I had to jump." Inuyasha was glad Kagome was here. Exceptionally glad. Kagome had broken his fall.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
_

"I felt whole when I met Kikyou, but she wanted to change me, I would because I loved her, " Inuyasha said, hoping Kagome caught the past tense. "After she betrayed my heart felt like it was literally in pieces, Kikyou was the first person to love me since my mother. She didn't trust me enough to tell me that I was not a traitor. Even Kikyou was against me."

"Inuyasha, Kikyou may not have trusted you, but I do," Kagome said gently, "I always will, because I know you'll never hurt me, and I know you'll be there for me, like I am for you."

_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

A single tear slid down Inuyasha's face and he swatted it away quickly. "Kagome, you have no idea what it feels like to wan to break down and cry, and not be able to do you?"

Kagome shook her head, "I've always been lucky enough to have people around, who let me cry."

"While I couldn't cry, it wasn't demon like, and yet I've always wanted to. I've never let more than three tears escape. Crying was a sign of weakness and I had to be strong. But even now, while I'm surrounded by friends, I'm still haunted with the nightmares of my past, when I couldn't find a friend."

"And when you felt like you were trapped?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha nodded and another tear slipped onto his cheek. 'I hate crying, but I hate not being able to cry. I've never been able to reach my goals either"

"What do you mean?" Kagome inquired.

"I've always been one step behind. I couldn't get the jewel, I couldn't save Kikyou and I can't kill Naraku." Inuyasha replied, "I'm always so close and yet so far.'

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you're finally starting to open up," Kagome smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "we both know we can't change the past, but there is always someone who's ready to help, someone will always be by your side, you just have to look for the right person. Sometimes the world may seem like a giant thunderstorm and then you see one person and they're your ray of sunshine. A tiny glimpse at a person you need."

"I don't understand Kagome, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can always find someone one who's willing to listen, and I promise I'll always be willing," She replied.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

"Inuyasha," Kagome called to him, he was lost in thought, "I don't think you'll ever forget Kikyou, and I don't think all of you wants to, you said you didn't love her, but part of you may love the her before her death, and that is why you can't tell her to go back. Am I right?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment longer, "It's true, but I found someone who even more special than Kikyou, I'll never actually stop loving Kikyou with that part of me, but there's room in my heart for more than one person, still I'm afraid of a repetition."

_And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_

"Trust me, everyone's suffered heartbreak, even me. Wait, did you say you met another person?" Kagome asked praying that it wasn't some other girl.

_Shit! Did is say that out loud? _Inuyasha asked himself, _no use in lying now. _"Yes, I did find someone. But somehow I know she will always be here for me, even if I'm feeling alone."

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, "Remember Inuyasha, I'll you have to do is call my name when your in need."

Inuyasha smiled, a genuine one, and quickly he pulled Kagome onto his lap. Kagome was extremely surprised. Inuyasha bent his head and whispered in her ear, "Kagome, I need you to stay by my side always, I know you will, I just want you to say it."

"Inuyasha as long as I'm around I promise I will not abandon you" Kagome replied, "and I promise to try and mend the seems of your heart,"

"Thank you, you mean more than anyone else to me Kagome." Inuyasha stated, "I... I love you."

Kagome was even more surprised and she stammered, "I... I love you too, Inuyasha."

Quickly Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

"Thank you for helping me understand, that I'm not alone" Inuyasha whispered stroking Kagome's hair.

"You never will be," Kagome said.

And the sun rose over the crest of Japan, and the others woke. Inuyasha and Kagome mentioned nothing of their overnight conversation but, the two had bridged a rift in their relationship and now they were closer than ever.

The End

A/N: Wow, that sucked didn't it? I told you I cannot write Inu/Kag, but it's not bad. I hope. You tell me! R&R


	14. So Very Long Ago

A/N: A ficlet, I don't think it's more than five hundred words but who knows? I'm too lazy to count!

**So Very Long Ago  
  
**I still remember, though I was only six. She was the one who inspired me all so very long ago. Now I am a priestess as was she. A young woman Ive grown into. Dressed in miko robes I heal the hurt and tend to the sick. But I have not forgotten who taught me the most important lesson of all.  
  
Her name? Kikyou, she was my inspiration from so very long ago.  
  
_Flashback  
  
I watch concealed in the bushes, shes dead? I never knew! And yet she can be so kind, how? Her soul will not rest and yet Im as dear to her as her little sister.  
  
The monk, that evil man! He tries to send her to hell. If she is still here does she not have something to do before she can rest in peace?  
  
I watch awhile longer. The younger monk has run away! What has Kikyou-sama done? I peek out a little farther... I CANT believe what I see! Kikyou has killed the Monk!  
  
She comes closer and reaches out to touch me. I flinch. It is that flinch I regret; I remember her last words to me.  
  
"Sayo, forgive me," Kikyou says, "I did not mean for you to see such a sight."  
  
I called after her, I told her to wait ands she did not.  
  
"Farewell Sayo, please forgive me," she says as she walks on.  
  
End flashback  
  
_It was then and there I decided to become a priestess. I seeked the help of a High Miko in a nearby village by the name of Kaede. It was then I found out that Kikyou did indeed have a younger sister.  
  
Kaede was as dear to Kikyou as I was? Somehow, I found out about the great gang that defeated the evil demon, Naraku.  
  
That was how her body was destroyed, Kikyou died trying to help! I knew she could not be evil. She may be dead but her spirit lived on. I found out so much and it made me push myself harder.  
  
In a way I must thank the evil witch brought her back to life. For without Kikyou, I would probably not be a miko, nor would I have thought of being one.  
  
Kikyou, you are my inspiration,I say, and I stand by, an inspiration from all those years ago.  
  
Who am I? A girl who knew Kikyou about eleven years ago. Im Sayo. I was a young girl, and now I am a seventeen year old miko, and I owe it all to her.

Kikyou, I thank you, and I pray you rest in peace.  
  
A/N; WOW! That was short, even for me! Only one and one half pages! Im I losing my touch? All well this will be a ficlet.


	15. Bulletproof

A/N: You people should feel blessed. I have three songfics running through my mind, and yeah... so I'm gonna get them all out hopefully they all be finished by Friday or Saturday.

San/Mir Songfic.

Disclaimer: Don't rub it in, I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Blue Rodeo or their song Bulletroof.

I wonder if this is a good title, considering there are no guns in the feudal era, but hey!

Bulletproof Miroku's PoV 

I clasp yet another women's hands in mine, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Sango glaring at me. I hate this, but she has to know she can't become close to me, the more I try to push her away the greater my feelings become. I've seen her trying to push me away as well, we both know, we have feelings for each other, but I don't want to see her hurt, and Sango doesn't want to be hurt again.'

The women slaps me after I ask my question. Ow, that hurt almost as much as when Sango slaps me. Almost.

_Tell me one more time again  
Just like I didn't hear you  
Like I don't know what's going through your mind, I do  
I play the same game too  
I know it's hard to stop  
Even when you want to_

"Houshi-sama?" Sango asked concerned, "Are you all right?"

Walking beside her, I smile, "I'm fine," I reply as I reach for her butt.

SLAP

Ah, now another slap mark lies on the other side of my face.

"Let's stop for the night," Kagome says quickly.

"Kagome, I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a little while." Sango says. She walks away with Kirara bounding after her.

Meanwhile back at camp. Kagome has settled into sleep, and I'm waiting for Sango to come back.

Suddenly an apple is chucked at my head. "Ow!" I look up. Of course, Inuyasha had thrown it at me.

"Bouzo,' he growled, "Go get her, she's crying!"

My eyes widen, "Which way?" I ask.

Inuyasha points to my left. I race through the trees, The clouds part and moonlight shines upon Sango's angelic face, I see her face is tear stained.

_Now the moon lights up your face  
And I can see you're crying  
You never liked me to see you cry, it's true  
_

Sango's crying? I wonder why, she rarely cries, and when she does she hates me seeing her. The emotional state she's in, I'm surprised she can even mention Kohaku and smile at the same time. But the thing is, I do the same, I've had my fair share of tears, I'll admit it, but I sure didn't want anyone to know.

"Houshi-sama," Sango cries, "Do you know how I feel?" Tears stream down her voice. "I love you," she states to the ground she's sitting on.

_I've done some crying too  
The hardest part about it  
Is trying to hide it from you_

Now I feel tears starting to well in the corners of my eyes. Not good, she loves me. Part of me wants to cheer, the other half is incredibly saddened at the thought of how we can never be close.

_It must be great to be so strong  
Never needed anybody's help to carry on  
But we're so scared of the silence and the tricks that we use  
We're careful and we're cunning, but we're easily bruised  
I don't want to lie about it  
I'm not bulletproof_

I wish I didn't need her, I want her though. conflicting emotions battle within my soul. I can never ever, ever, want to be apart from her, but not only I'm I afraid for her, but for myself. I'm not gonna lie, another reason I don't want to lose, Sango either. That's kind of selfish though. If I ever lost sango it would be horrible, but I think I would make it if we didn't get close. Yeah, right, as much as we try to push each other away we'e more close than ever.

_Well I finally found the way  
To hide from all your glances  
Til the waiting game we play is through  
I can, but what's the use  
When all I really want to do is hide out with you_

The next morning our game will begin again, me pretending to look for someone to bear my children, while Sango pretends not to care. The game will continue, when I'll I want odo is hold her in my arms, to wipe the tears of her face. I feel so guilty, I made her cry. My heart says to go and comfort, but my mind knows better. Even so I find myself sneaking closer.

_It would be great to be so strong  
You never needed anybody's help to get along  
We're so scared of the silence and the language that we use  
Yeah we're careful and we're cunning, but we're easily bruised  
I don't want to kid about it  
I'm not bulletproof_

I approach her carefull, sitting down beside her, I look into her eyes, "I'm sorry,: I state.

"For what?" She asked. I can't believe this, I'm apologizing for...

_Tell me one more time again  
I guess I didn't hear you  
I don't know all the secrets that you keep inside  
I tried the same thing too  
But they all come pouring out of me when I'm talking to you_

I tell her I'm sorry for everything, and I hoe she'll forgive me. She looks up at me, chocolate brown eyes reflecting confusion. "Why are you apologizing Miroku?"

That's it, she dropped my title, meaning she wants me to answer her truthfully.

"Because," I start.

_It must be great to be so strong  
You never needed anybody else's help to carry on  
But I'm not waking up each morning with forgiveness I can use  
No I'm careless, and I'm cruel, but I'm still easily bruised_

I have to tell her, I can't lie anymore, can I? Why hide it? It's not like this game will ever end. Not unless I end it.

_I'm so tired of lying about it  
I'm not bulletproof  
No, and I'm not going to lie about it_  
_I'm not bulletproof_

She's waiting patiently, but I can see her confusion turn to hurt when I don't answer. "I'm sorry," she mutters turning to leave.

"Wait," I say grabbing her hand. "It's because, I love you,"

Now it's her turn to be silent. I wait, a little more patient then she as, her expression changes from hurt, to shocked to... loving?

"I love you toom Miroku," she says planting a kiss on my cheek. I pull her into a hug.

She rests her head on my shoulder. "We should get back," I say. No reply. I look down, Sango's fasat asleep, I smile. "Inuyasha!" I call loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to wake anyone else up.

He comes quickly, and nearly ffalls on his face when he sees Sango. He looks at me strangely, "Did you finally do something right? Or did you poison her?"

"I would never!"I eply. Wanting to hit Inuyasha.

"Relax. Bouzo," Inuyasha says, "I can tell from her face that she's happy, and wasn't forced."

He then leaves ssaying he'll come back in the morning.

_While poor Sango's gonna have a rude awakening. _I think while resting my back against the nearest tree, falling asleep.


	16. I'm Already There

A/N: First let's celebrate! I have 40 reviews! That's AMAZING! hands out, confetti, noise makers and giant cookies to everyone who has ever reviewed

Okay this is an AU San/Mir fic. It takes place in modern day Tokyo. And part of China I don't know where exactly in China.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, Lonestar, or I'm already there.

A/N: This is an incredibly sweet song, it's a little old but I love it! If you haven't heard it you should.

I'm Already There 

Miroku walked through the hotel, desperately searching for a pay phone, finding one; he noticed that there was an extremely long line. And so he waited. Why? He waited because he needed to hear her, to tell her she was loved. To have at least some connection with her. Miroku was part of a major band in Asia and his tours took him everywhere, right now he was in China. And his wife and kids back in Tokyo.

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

Tokyo

Sango sat anxiously waiting for the phone to ring. Watching her twin son and daughter play she smiled.

"Hana! Hiroshi! Be careful please!" Sango warned.

Suddenly the phone rang.

China

Miroku dialed his number waiting for Sango to pick up.

"Miroku?" Sango voice asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hai," Miroku replied.

"I love you," Sango said.

"I love you too," Miroku replied

Miroku heard scuffling in the background, he knew his son and daughter were play fighting. A tear appeared in the corner of his eye. He hastily wiped it away before Inuyasha came back.

"Hana!" he heard Sango's voice scold, "What have you done to your brother?"

_But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

Suddenly Miroku heard the phone being picked up. Hiroshi and Hana were both on the line. His kids, at five years old, didn't know what it was like to have a full-time dad.

"Hey, Daddy," they said.

"When are you coming home?" Hana asked.

_A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Miroku honestly had no idea, but he told them, "If you look you can see I'm already there, I'm living in your hearts, if you ever need me look there."

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

Miroku heard the phone switch again. Sango voice was back.

"I miss you, Miroku," She said. "Stop worrying about the kids, I can take care of them."

He waited knowing there was more.

Sango continued, "I wish I could be there with you!"

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

Miroku soothed her, "I know, I know, I'll be back soon, and my spirit is already there." He heard the sadness in her voice, and was trying to calm her down. "Just remember, that whenever the moon shines it's the same moon I can see right now."

Miroku was feeling terribly homesick; his tour was almost over thank God. "Sango, you have to believe me, just take a look, everything you see, has a part of me. Every time your heart beats mine does as well."

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
Oh I'm already there_

"Distance means nothing, as long as I know you'll be waiting for me with open arms. I think I'm going to be back next Saturday, I hope sooner. Maybe I can get Inuyasha to threaten the director of the tour." Miroku said.

Sango laughed. "Thanks, but please at least get Kouga to talk to the director or whatever he has a little more sense than Inuyasha not much though".

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

Miroku realized his phone limit was about to cut him off from Sango. "I love you! Don't forget I'll always be there; tell the kids I miss them and give them each hugs form me! Bye Sango-chan!" Miroku rushed.

"Good-bye, Miroku I lo-"the phone line cut out.

_  
Oh I'm already  
There_

Inuyasha walked into the lobby of the hotel and saw Miroku hanging up the phone. Inuyasha was smart enough to know his friend had just been cut off from his only contact with his family.

"C'mon," Inuyasha said gruffly, "the faster we get back to practice, the faster we can go home, Kami-sama knows I miss, Kagome as much as you miss Sango, although I have no idea how it feels to be away from kids seeing as I have none."

Miroku smiled, "Your right, Inuyasha you have no idea what it's like to have kids." _ But you will soon,_ Miroku thought as he remembered the secret that Kagome had confided him and Sango in on.

Inuyasha would be a father in about 7 or 8 months now. At least Inuyasha had cheered him up. Miroku had just imagined the look on Inuyasha's face when Kagome told him she was expecting. He couldn't wait to be there for it.

The End

Wow, a happy ending? Cool. Two things.

Linkmaster27: Yes, Houshi-sama, I already told Tori-chan she could call you that now look at that I'm starting! AGH! CURSE TORI!

Lady Sango 7: You drew a picture of human Kirara? I MUST SEE IT! I WANT YOU TO SEND IT TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT! NOW! AS SOON AS YOU SEE THIS! Oh, and sometimes the swearing you already reviewed and then you didn't I so that all the time. Lol... now send me that pic!_  
_


	17. Bring Me to Life

A/N: I shall be dead by the end of this chapter, so just let me say a few things. Kagome-chan gets all my possessions, oh, and Tori –chan can have my stories except the chapters specifically dedicated to people(Ex. Crash & Burn) and if it's a co-dedication you guys have to share.. I have one request. Can I be buried with Kagome-chan's Kirara plushy? You'll know why in a minute.

Dedication: Hoshi-sama and/or linkmaster27 keeps requesting songs. I do take requests. This one is dedicated to him, because he requested the song

This is an Inu/Kik songfic. swarms of Kikyou haters are chasing authorDon't yell at me, it's all linkmaster27 fault, he requested the song, it just reminded me of Kikyou. A LOT!

**Warning: PG13, angst and Suicide attempts! Please do NOT read if you do not feel comfortable with these settings! **

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Bring Me To Life 

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Inuyasha stood in the remains of the last battle, Naraku dead but many others parished as well, Kohaku lay slain not to feet away from him and directly at his feet was Kikyou, she had died again.

He knelt down beside her, hugging her cold body to his chest hoping her spirit could now rest in peace. He remembered a time when he could look into Kikyou's eyes and she would answer any question. That time has long since passed, and her soul had held hatred, maybe now she would be at peace.

Everyone was giving him space. While not really, like there was a need for it. Sango was crouched over Kohaku's body, silent tears tracking lines through the blood on her face. Miroku was trying to comfort her and Kagome was helping Kagura and Kanna who were injured but meant no harm. Shippo, the furball was with Kagome.

Inuyasha gently kissed Kikyou on the lips. He swore he heard his name being called. When he looked up he saw, no one.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Inuyasha! _A voice in his head called. He recognized the voice. "Kikyou?" he whispeerd softly.

_Inuyahsa! You can save me!_ She told his thoughts.

"How?" he asked.

_Kiss me. On the lips. _Kikyou replied.

"Will it hurt anyone else?" Inuyasha asked.

Silence was a response. "Kikyou, please tell me." Inuyasha pleaded.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_Inuyasha, please, I'll be alone in the after world if you don't! Please! Don't you love me?_

"I do, Kikyou, but if Kagome's in danger, from this" Inuyasha spoke to the lifeless body in his arms.

_She is nothing but my reincarnation, a copy of me a fake. _Kikyou's spirit argued.

"She is not!" Inuyasha yelled softly(it's possible).

_You sound like you're in love with her._ Kikyou announced.

"I..." Inuyasha stopped. The truth? He loved both Kikyou and kagome dearly, but he knew Kikyou had to let go, and pass on.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Of course! You think of me as nothing! As bits of clay and dirt, pasted together! And you care not for my spirit ay longer1 what happened to the Inuyasha that I loved? _Kikyou spat angrily.

"He changed, Kikyou." Inuyasha replied, "Please listen to me, your soul has been avenged! I love you and I'll never stop loving you. Really, bt your time has passed, I wish you would move on!"

_so you do want me/ dead! _Kikyou's voice exclaimed.

_(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me too life._

_Kiss me please! _Kikyou pleaded.

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Inuyasha's POV

I'm frantic, Kikyou's pleading me. To tell you the truth, I still love her dearly. She makes me feel warm inside, but then again so does kagome. I want the real Kikyou though, I want her before she was walking clay and bone, with only a spell to hold her up.

She's basically the same as me now. Neither living nor dead and yet, she wishes to be living, while surviving from others who have died. How can she do it. I bend my head into kiss her. I can make her breathe again.

_(All this time i can't believe i couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more)_

_bring me to life_

"Kikyou, I love you, I don't want you to be alone after all, but I don't want to hurt Kagome by bringing you back. So I have to join you." Inuyasha paused.

Kikyou was nothing. But Inuyasha loved her enough to be nothing as well. Walking over to Kagome first. He pulled her into a fierce hug. "I must do this," he said. Looking her in the eye he said, "Remember, I love you, the choice was hard, but I have chosen. Please forgive me for not being able to stay with you." h ekissed her gently on the lips and walked away.

Heading back to Kikyou's body he knelt beside it. Throwing Tetsusaiga awayfrom him so it wouldn't protect him, he grabbed a dagger from one of naraku's noew dead servant. Plunging the knife into his chest, he cried out in pain.

The last thing he heard from the mortal world was Kagome voice screaming "INUYASHA!"

The first thing he heard in the after life was Kikyou's voice calling "Inuyasha!"

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"That happened many many years ago," Kagome finished telling her nieces and nephews. Souta's kids, teenagers now this was one of their favorite stories.

"But, Inuyasha wonders if he had made the right choice right? By coosing the dead miko of the live time traveler?" Kiri asked.

"I hope so," Kagome replied sighing.

Watching was her guardian angel, Inuyasha, "your right he does wonder," he said gently tugging a strand of Kagome's hair.

End

A/n: Angsty huh? One of my most ansty fics!


	18. Evil Over Good

A/N: This is kind of interesting it's a poem but it's more of a song. Don't know whom it's for.

_**Evil Over Good**_

_I thought this was a dream,_

_But it's real life instead,_

_Those who tried to help me _

_Are now all dead._

_Couldn't believe it when I saw,_

_My friends all gone,_

_Nothings all right,_

_Everything is wrong._

_Chorus_

_How did this happen?_

_We were close to winning but in the end..._

_Evil triumphed over good._

_And now all the good people are dead._

_I've never thought could happen._

_Never heard a tale told,_

_Where evil triumphed of good,_

_Making my heart bleed cold._

_I am the only one left,_

_I am the only one, who can stand,_

_This source evil must die._

_But without my friends, I don't understand._

_Chorus_

_I saw them being murdered,_

_I lost them one by one,_

_There's no chance for me now,_

_The past can't be undone._

_I cared for them,_

_They meant so much to me._

_Now I'm without,_

_And you have plans to murder me._

_Chorus_

_So instead of fighting back,_

_I'll let you have your way,_

_I lost my friends,_

_But I can be back with them this way._

_Sao I'll die with courage,_

_I'll die with honor _

_And I'll die knowing,_

_We helped slow you from getting any farther._

_Chorus (5x fading slowly)_

A/N: In case you guys don't understand it was the last battle with Naraku and the last surviving person chose death over life to be with their friends. It could be Sango, Kagome, Miroku or Inuyasha, for I'll I know it could be Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Kouga or Ayame. Even Shippo. But I don't think it's him. Okay, now let's see hear. I know I haven't posted anything in a long while but I've been having some problems. Anyways, I've reached the 60-review mark; -cheers- can we go for 70? Or at least 65? Oh and to inuyashaobsessed3191 I'm sorry this isn't sort-of cheery even, I'll go for that next chapter okay?

Much Luv,

Kei, (my new made up character, if you want details on her e-mail me, you can feel free to use her in your stories. She a neko-hanyou. )


	19. Standing Up For Freedom

A/N: To the person in Inuyasha, I adore and who should (and may) get lots of respect from others. My all-time favourite character other than Sango. She rocks, she's trapped, and her only wish is to be free.

**SPOILER!!!!!**

Kagura, after reading different poem about her, I found out she dies in Chapter 273 of the Manga. Sniff, she's an awesome and this is my way of saying thanks. Since I haven't read chapter 273, I shall make out how she dies in my own piece of writing! One-shot as usual.

One-shot, songfic, but my own song-poem thingy. It's sad. I'm posting a **TISSUE WARNING! YOU MAY NEED TISSUES BEFORE READING THIS STORY.**

Standing Up for Freedom 

Kagura's POV

I flew on my feather desperately searching for Inuyasha and his companions, I had to warn them, it wasn't fair.

Spotting Inuyasha wasn't hard, but getting to them without being attacked could be harder. I flew down cautiously.

_Never thought I'd be here,_

_Bet they never thought they'd see_

_Me flying to them._

_To stand up to be free._

_Hope the can trust me,_

_Hope they see what I can truly be,_

_I'll help them, because I need _

_To stand up to be free._

"Inuyasha" I call out to him, slightly scared, "I do not wish to fight, because I wish to help."

Inuyasha stood his ground, "How can you prove this wind witch?"

Ouch, that hurt, okay so I may not have been the best to him but I had no choice." Please," I landed my feather jumped off.

I bent down on one knee and extended my open palm, to the weirdly-dressed miko "I offer these to you, I've found and collected them on my own and Naraku knows nothing of them and I swear on anything you wish I will not betray, I came here to warn you"

"We should at least hear her warning, " Miroku pointed out, "Lady Kagura what is this message you have?"

_I have been allowed to deliver my warning,_

_Just in time before he finds me._

_I must give this message, or I won't be able_

_To stand up, to be free._

_Heed my warning,_

_Listen closely,_

_Danger is approaching; many will die without being able _

_To stand up, to be free_

"Listen closely," I say, "Naraku is planning the final battle, I happen to know that night will be a new moon. Unless you attack before you surely will all die."

"Thank you Kagura," the Tajiya says, "But why are you telling us this?"

I recognize her now; she is Kohaku's older sister. I see the pain in her eyes, I see how she's mourns for him, and I understand the pain. At the moment I looked into her eyes we had an understanding a bond. "I am sure you know that it is not only the great Inuyasha-gumi who seeks Naraku's death, I for one am all for it. Seeing the bastard die will be my greatest joy in life." I respond.

"Lady Kagura, why don't you help us fight?" Miroku asked.

I smiled weakly, "With my life, literally, in Naraku's hand? I think not."I replied, "I shall be killed for even mentioning this to you, but I have to, I have one more thing to do before I can return to my death."

"I honor you Lady Kagura, you have excepted your death with no regrets. I hope I will be able to do the same. You are an amazing woman." Miroku said giving a slight bow.

Sango looked at me, "Good lick, Kagura, May Kami-sama guide you."

Kagome nodded. "Your not that bad you know that?" she said.

"Feh, while, goodbye then, Kagura," grunted the hanyou, "now I'll have to find an equal fighting enemy,"

I took that as a complement and made my leave. There was still one thing I had left do.

_Leaving with a grin,_

_My message where it should be._

_Hopefully now, some people will get a chance_

_To stand up to be free._

_Now I must say my goodbyes,_

_To those who mean the most to me._

_Sesshoumaru, please fight for me, help me_

_To stand up to be free._

I walk up to a silver haired inuyoukai. "Sesshoumaru," I call softly. He turns around and sees me.

"Kagura?" Sesshoumaru looks at me, "Why are you here?"

"I must say goodbye, Naraku is about to kill me, Sesshoumaru, please help your brother fight him." I reply.

"Why would this Sesshoumaru do such a thing?" he asks.

"For me, for I shall be gone, and I need you to stand up for me." I announce.

Sesshoumaru pulls me into a hug, (an: Can anyone imagine him doing that? KAWAII!) "Of course Kagura."

I pull away and place a single kiss on his lips. Climbing onto my feather and taking off into the air I head for my final resting place. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru," I whisper as tears start to make tracks down my face.

_The last task is finished,_

_To return is all that's left for me._

_My life is limited, but I've had the chance,_

_To stand up to be free._

_I've returned,_

_Knowing what my fate will be._

_At least now I will be able _

_To stand up to be free._

I return to Naraku. "Kagura, I have found out about your whereabouts, I know what you have done and now you shall pay."

I vented, tears pouring down my face I screeched, "you bastard do you know what I've done? I've killed masses of innocent people because of you! I've accepted my fate with pride. I've made my own decision for the first and last time. So kill my body Naraku, this never belonged to me anyways. My spirit is and will live on, no matter if you kill me the wind does not die."

"What a lovely speech, Kagura, but you did not follow the orders placed before you and you will pay." Naraku replied squeezing my heart.

My scream rang through the forest loud enough for all to hear. The Inu-gumi as well as Sesshoumaru bowed their heads.

Suddenly I felt light. I was floating I am spirit of the wind. No, I am the wind. I float with go where I like, my wish is complete.

_I've made my choice, _

_Now everyone can see,_

_That I _

_Stood up to be free._

_Take that Naraku,_

_You can't choose who a person can be,_

_I've used my life _

_To stand up and to be free._

_No wait, now I am free. _

_Take that Naraku._

A/N: _Sayonara Kagura, I'll miss you._


	20. Kazaana

A/N: okay, this came to me will I was talking to Linkmaster27 over MSN, we were discussing Miroku's Kazaana and I was thinking what if he doesn't get a chance to destroy Naraku before he tells Sango he loves her? While… a poem explains his thoughts I might write a sequel poem from Sango's POV, called, Kazaana: My Beloved's Curse. It might turn out to be as

_Kazaana_ Damn this curse, damn this hand, 

_I can't have my own love,_

_Because of my curse,_

_Placed upon my grandfather by an evil man._

_I hate this curse; it will take my own life someday,_

_And yet I chose it as a weapon,_

_I will kill Naraku and end this curse._

_Somehow, some way._

_How can I tell her? When this could be my last day?_

_She needs to know,_

_But I don't ever want her to be alone,_

_If my Kazaana forces me to pass away._

_The air void is growing, can it be,_

_That my time is flowing,_

_My desperate time is_

_Drifting away from me?_

_Pain grows in my arm, I am too late,_

_I never told her,_

_And now she is more alone then ever,_

_All because of my miserable fate._

A/N: -sniff sniff- I'm listening to a very sad Christmas song…it's so SAD! It's called The Christmas Shoes by Alabama it's so cute! Anyways this might suggest my depressed mood. Hence why Miroku dies…R&R plz.


	21. Blinded: By Love

A/N: It's been to long eh guys? Well hopefully your still faithful to me cause I got this idea riding the bus home, my bus is quite boring. But it's from Kagome's POV so that's unusual. It's also a poem which id good I haven't put one up in ages.

Blinded: By Love 

I am so blinded with love,

That I cannot see,

Why you would care

For anyone but me?

And when I see you two

Hand in hand.

I wonder why

I cannot understand.

I see you kiss her and hold her…

And I want you to be happy.

And yet I am still wishing

That was me.

I don't want to may you sad.

But I'm so blinded it's hard for me to see.

Why you would chose

Her over me.

A/N: a dark Kag fic, a little bit of the jealous part of her heart ne? Somehow what I would feel like if Inuyasha kept running off on me. Oh you got a poem from me cause I'm very happy! I am! R&R!


	22. Trapped

Trapped 

Living, but not breathing, trapped behind the invisible walls of death.

To walk, to talk, takes others, but to die…

I refuse, not until he is here with me.

Often I wonder why.

Why was it me he chose?

Why was it death that to me?

And why did he hate?

Now that I understand Naraku sealed our fate, but still I cannot be.

To be, to live, it is what I wish.

But it will never come true,

For I am neither nor, not alive, not in death.

But I wait... I wait for you.

My body I cold, my flesh is clay.

And everyday,

I remain, frozen. Living and yet not.

I wait, for the day….

The day that you shall join me,

The day I must die.

Come to hell with me.

For your life is mine.

Sadly that day has not been reached, and so I remain,

Trapped, inside an invisible wall,

Living yet I'm not.

Dead, but yet I'm not, and for you is what I await.

...I'm waiting for you, that's all.


	23. Changes

A/N: Hey! I'm not DEAD! REALLY! I know it's been ages since I updated and I really don't have an excuse…I tried to think of one but being away for so long is hard to make up an excuse for…03-16-05, that's the sixteenth of March. HOLY! I haven't updated in 3 months!

_**Changes **_

_From smiles and hugs,  
To blood and tears.  
From safe and sound,  
To chaos and fears._

_In one second this was changed,  
The second in which the life I knew was gone,  
And this one had replaced it,  
Nothing seems right, all is wrong_

_From love and life,  
To hate and death,  
From hearing you laugh,  
To not hearing the sound of your breath.._

_In that one moment,  
Your eyes locked on mine, and I could see,  
I knew that this would mean,  
Everthing would change. between you and me._

_From hope and happiness,  
To sadness and dread.  
From seeing you alive,  
To seeing you dead._

_For one second,  
I wish we could have froze,  
But these changes happened.  
Why? Well, no one quite knows._


	24. I am nothing

**I am nothang**  
_emotionless _

define emotionless

_devoid of emotion emotion _

define emotion

_part of the consciousness that involves feeling_

I have you describe an define emotion

_because I have no emotions._

define joy.

_to fill with ecstatic happiness, pleasure, or satisfaction._

that is happiness? What is pleasure? What is satisfaction?

p_lease explain because I cannot feel._

_**I am nothing.**_

I may be a blank piece of canvas,

c_ould you paint some colour into my life?_

_  
_I am not truly alive.

_someone called me heartless._

define heartlesss.

_lack of heart or feeling_

_it is only half-true._

for I have a heart,

_it is just in someone else's hands._

I am nothing how can nothing move and breathe?

_I do not know._

how can nothing live?

_the answer is I do not._

define life

t_he physical, mental, and spiritual experiences that constitute existence._

_if we follow that definition._

I do not exist.

_nothing does not exist, and therefore;_

_**I am nothing.**_

**A/N: The missing capitalization is to show that Kanna can't feel when writing or thinking. Do you know how hard it is to write about nothing?**


	25. Spar

A/N: I know, it's been eons, ages, forever, since I've actually written anything, this thought popped into my mind randomly, and I thought it would make an awesome ficlet! .

Disclaimer: I don't own IY.

**muffled sounds coming from locked closet**

Uh…that's just my dog. Yeah, my dog.

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

**Summary: **Sango goes out for a morning training session that turns into a spar with Miroku. The spar turns into something totally different however.

**Spar **

She left just as the sun began to rise. I followed. I had to know where she was going. It turns out she was just going to train. She had grabbed her boomerang from where it had been leaning against the door and left the small hut.

As the first rays of the sun began to peek into the crimson sky she reached a clearing. The sunrise made her chestnut hair shine, and as she covered up a yawn I had never seen her look so beautiful. Her cream coloured, nekomata, Kirara, was at her feet.

"Are you ready Kirara?" Sango asked locking her as on the small form of the two-tailed cat.

Kirara mewed and bright flames enveloped her small body. I shielded my eyes from the brightness, and by the time I had uncovered them the cat had become a large nekomata.

She reached her arm back, the large boomerang held tightly in her hand, she aimed at the off-white cat that had flown a fair distance away, and she let the boomerang fly.

The leather bound hiraikotsu was right on target, it headed straight towards Kirara, who dodge out of the way just in time. She seemed very alert, it was amazing she hadn't noticed me yet, I watched her for around ten minutes, and the sun was around halfway up in the sky by now, before she called.

"Houshi-sama, I know your there." She whipped around to face me her brown eyes meeting my indigo ones. "Why did you follow me?"

I shrug, I can't tell her the real reason; she would think I was a pervert, or an idiot. She can take care of herself **there's really no reason for me to be here.**

"There has to be a reason for you following me around." She told me, a slight smile hidden on her face.

"I knew you were leaving to train, and it's always amazed me of what you can do." I said, thinking quickly.

"Hmmm…." she mused. "Would you like to spar?"

A million thoughts ran through my mind. _Should I? What if I hurt her? What if she hurts me? What if she wins? How mortifying would that be if she told the others? For sure she's better than me, but what would Inuyasha say?_

**_Who cares? _**A voice in my head spoke, **_you get to spend time with her, and you might even get a chance to talk to her for a change._**

While my thoughts had been rushing around she had looked down at her toes, "Never mind, it was a stupid idea." And she began to walk away after saying that.

"Wait Sango!" I called, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder at me. "I would love to spar." I replied picking up my staff from where I had left it near by.

She quickly closed some of the distance between us, drawing her katana. We started to walk in a circle. Each of us were waiting for the other to make the first move. I decided to go for it.

Feigning a jab to her stomach I aimed for her ribs instead. Sango quickly lowered the sword to block, she kicked and tripped me. I stumbled but recovered, kicking up some pale brown dirt in the process.

She laughed and aimed a jab to my head, I ducked and swung my staff to meet her knees. Her body came in contact with the ground with a soft bump and I tried to press me staff to her neck. She rolled, out of the way, to the left and to the right, never once getting hit, with her right arm she grabbed my staff and pulled me down.

As I fell I realized I was about to land right on top of her, she tried to move but there was no escape.

"O**_of_**." Came the sound from both of us.

I placed my hands on either side of her chest as too stop my full weight from crushing her. Our noses were only inches away…

* * *

I knew as soon as I had grabbed hold of his staff where he was going to fall. I tried to move out of his way, but there was know way to avoid this."Oof" we both stated. 

He hand slammed his hands down on either side of my chest, normally, I would've slapped him for being that close, but this hadn't been his fault. I noticed how close we were then. I looked at his deep blue, almost purple, eyes and a sudden feeling came over me. I closed the space between us, locking my lips on his.

I never kissed anyone before, so I didn't know what I was doing. He seemed shocked at first, I could tell by him not reacting, since I had closed my eyes, but after a few seconds, which seemed like hours, he began to kiss back. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and roll over so I was on top of him, but we never broke this kiss.

He put one hand to my cheek and I put my hands on his chest, I had never noticed how muscular he was before. He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth and concentrated on the kissing. After awhile we broke away from lack of air.

"Wow." Was all he could say, and then eventually he asked, "Why?"

"I love you." I finally understood, I understood why I blushed when I was around him, why I had kissed him, why I felt like I did.

He didn't reply for a moment or two, and doubts filled my mind. _He doesn't like me, he only kissed back, because I'm a girl. It would have been the same if I was any other girl. What if it wasn't? Yeah right!_

**_What if it wasn't? _**asked that annoying voice in my head.

"I love you too Sango." He replied, sitting us up and pulling me onto his lap.

"Do you mean that?" I asked looking up from my position on his lap.

"Yes, I sincerely mean that I love you with all my heart." He told me tilting my chin up with he fingers.

I hugged him tightly. When I pulled away to look at him, I found myself locked in his eyes once again.

* * *

She pulled away from the hug slightly her deep brown eyes locking with mine again. I leaned in and kissed her once again.

xxx

"**_Ahem!"_** someone from behind us coughed very loudly.

We jumped apart as though bees had stung us.

One thought ran through my mind, as I hastily ran a hand through my raven hair.

* * *

I jumped off Miroku's lap at the cough of **_"Ahem!"_**

I quickly averted my gave and concentrated on fixing my ponytail, thinking something.

* * *

**_Kagome has really bad timing!_**

**_End_**


	26. Unlike

**A/N: A Merry Christmas Present for you all, an update.**

Unlike 

It wasn't like him to have a companion. The only one ever traveling with him was his loyal, if annoying, servant Jaken. She was different. She wasn't a servant to him. She was only a human and yet he felt he cared.

As he cradled her small frame in his arms, he thoughts swarmed in his head. He had just resurrected this child for the second time. She was for to young to die, and he wasn't about to let it happen again. It shouldn't have happened this time.

His long silver hair blew in the wind, and although his face remained mostly stoic, his eyes may have betrayed his cold stature and revealed some emotion. This was new for him.

The dark-haired, sweet-natured girl in his arms was fast asleep. Her tiny body shook from the cold and he wrapped her in the white fur that hung from his shoulder. He did not want her to be cold.

_Is there something you wish to protect?_

His father's, long ago spoken words rung through his head, like the sound of rushing water. His amber eyes may have reflected a bit of …affection? Affection for human from the coldest inu-youkai that was to be found?

It's amazing how much one person can change you, and your life. Had you told Sesshoumaru a year ago that today, he would be carrying a young human girl in his arms and thinking about wanting to protect you, he would have slayed you right on the spot;

But things happen, and the course of your life chains, and you meet people who can soften your hard outer shell.

Had the great Sesshoumaru-sama become a softie?

No, it was impossible, he wouldn't except it! Her chocolate eyes opened for one moment and locked on his gold ones. She spoke only five words before her eyelids slid shut once more. "You returned for me Sesshoumaru-sama."

Realization dawned on him, as she spoke that simple sentence. Why did he return if he didn't care? He knew he always would return, and so in turn he knew he must care. No one had to know he cared, but he understood and accepted the fact.

_Is there something you wish to protect?_

"Yes, there is." Sesshoumaru whispered softly into the dark night sky. If anyone had seen him, they could have sworn their was slight smile on his face as the lips left his words.

**End**

R&R


	27. Mirror Mirror

**Mirror Mirror**

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the fairest one of all?_

I may not be the fairest of them all, but I am certainly the wall. Just because of the piece of glass I carry around in my hands. I feel like nothing, because I am treated as nothing. I may as well be a wall.

A wall feels nothing, a wall hears everything. I am supposed to both of those. And of course in the fables I hear that are told to the other, the normal, children the mirror sits on the wall.

A mirror sits on my lap, clasped in my hands; does that make me a wall? I am pale enough to be one. My skin, hair and clothes, all the same shade of white used to paint the wall.

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the fairest one of all?_

The evil queen who asks that question controls the life of the mirror and the wall. And how come the wall never gets any attention? Is the wall not just as special as the mirror?

I must make the mirror reply, the mirror says things that I do not. My queen will be angry, and although my queen is actually a guy, he thinks he is a king, my queen will be angry if he is not the fairest of them all.

He studies the mirror from dusk till dawn, sometimes never uttering a word. But when he does it is not the made up- _Mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the fairest one of all?_

It is the real life, Mirror Mirror, in her hands, who of thee controls these lands? And of course it is him who does. But one night will come when he will look into the mirror, first seeing the reflection, then he will ask his question, and his face will morph into that of a group of travelers. A silver haired hanyou, a demon-slayer, a monk, a young kitsune, a nekomata, and black-haired priestess.

That day is the when my mirror will be smashed. Thrown against the floor. Shattering into millions of pieces, like my heart as I watch it break.

Mirror Mirror, in her hands, who of thee controls these lands?

But sadly, walls have no heart. Nor do I.


	28. Lady in Red

**A/N: **Oh, such a lovely OOC Inuyasha. Isn't it sweet?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Inuyasha, not Chris De Burgh or his song Lady in Red. **

Lady in Red 

I couldn't believe my luck. I can't believe I'm getting married, of all people me! I think I may be a little too happy, but I've finally put the past behind me. I've moved on, and I'm ready for this.

She steps into the clearing, she insisted on having an outdoor wedding. She's wearing a beautiful red kimono. I smile nervously, she's changed so much, and she's helped me change. But I remember that's she's always looked good in red.

She looks more beautiful than ever. Even now, as she moves slowly, along the aisle, nervous smile placed upon face I worry about her. I need her by my side.

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright

She reaches me and takes my hand, we go through the ceremony, quickly, and move to a near village to have a party.

I look down at my feet, I've never danced before in my life, Sango has been helping me learn how to, and thank Kami or I would have embarrassed myself even more than I'm sure I'm about too.

"Will you dance with me?" I ask not sounding at all like my usual cocky self.

Her smile widens and her eyes light up, and she's still wearing the red.

**She was wearing my kimono given it to her so she could cover up. I'm glad she's okay, even with just the top half of my kimono she looks beautiful. She thanks me. **

"_**Keh," I say, "It's nothing wench." When in reality I want to kill whoever forced her to be like this. **_

_**The sun has risen and I jump to the top of the cliff. Kagome is crying as is Shippou they must think I'm dead!**_

_**She hugs me crying. When I point out there is no reason to cry, rudely, she denies that she was. I argue back.**_

"_**Am not!" she screams.**_

_**I stare at her angry figure, still clad in my robe; she looks beautiful I feel my face flushing so I mask it with anger to make it seem reasonable. "Are too!"**_

_**This continues for some time until finally I here the word.**_

" _**SIT!"**_

_**My head plants itself firmly into the ground. "Ow." I grumble, still in pain from my recent fall.**_

Red is definitely her colour. As we make our way to the dance floor at least a dozen other men ask her to dance. I growl quietly and take one of her hands slipping the other one around her waist.

I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance

The red kimono swirls around her as we move slowly in circles. I notice things that make her even more beautiful than she already is. The candles in the room light up her face and bring out the highlights in her black hair.

I'm seeing things even now, after five years that I've never seen. Maybe it's because we're not shouting at each other, and maybe it's because I've learned to trust.

I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes

_I have been blind_

We're dancing together, cheek to cheek, your not looking at anyone else but me, and I look at you. I'm trying to find a way to say all of my thoughts in one sentence without bringing down my tough guy image. I growl as a see a guy looking, more like drooling at you and he is frightened away by my glare.

I pull you closer to me. I've always been protective of you, I won't hurt you.

The room is quite full, but it doesn't matter. Tonight is just about you and me and we can pretend no one else is here. I accidentally step on your foot. I pretend it didn't make that mistake as you laugh quietly at me. Today I won't argue back.

Lady in Red 

_Is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek,_

_There's nobody here,_

_It's just you and me._

It's where I wanna be.

I don't ever want to leave you. I want to stay with you forever, learn everything about you. There is still so much that I don't know. I just want it to be you and me.

_And I hardly know,_

_This beauty by my side._

_I'll never forget,_

_The way you look tonight._

I'm tapped on the shoulder and have to leave you. I try desperately to get back, but Miroku and Shippou, and everyone in the village must dance with the bride. Even some of the little kids can't wait their turn.

Tonight you seem like your shining. It's almost as if an aura is radiating off you. Everyone is happy and smiling.

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing   
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side

You return to me, smiling and say quietly, "Let's keep dancing." I'm amazed. Sure, out of breath from all the dancing I've done already. But it's you. You always manage to take my breath away.

And when you turn to me and smile.

It took my breath away.

I've never loved you more than I do right now. The slow moving circles and I'm not myself. You ask me if I'm okay.

_I have never had such a feeling,_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love,_

_As I do tonight._

"Keh, of course I am!" I reply trying to sound like myself.

You laugh and move closer, "Sure!" you tease, and your cheeks are a red from dancing and laughing. They now match your kimono.

You're my lady in red. And you always will be.

Lady in Red 

The room finally empties leaving just you and me. Dancing, we have no music anymore but it's not needed.

_Is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek,_

I just want it to be like this. Just you and me forever. "I'm not leaving," I tell you, "I still have a promise to keep."

You're amazed, after five years I still want to protect you. "Keh, I never turn back on my promises." I say. "I want to stay with you!"

"You do?"

"Of course baka!" I reply sounding more like myself.

"Don't make me say it!"

_There's nobody here,_

_It's just you and me._

It's where I wanna be.

I laugh because as a wedding present to me you h said you would remove the beads. I had chosen to keep them on.

The rosary is something that binds us together, our lives.

_And I hardly know,_

_This beauty by my side._

_I'll never forget,_

The way you look tonight

Your life and my life, is now, a combined life. Our life.

Together.


	29. Someday

A/N: How long has it been? My goodness, I wonder if anyone still reads these…

Well, now that it's summer, I'm hoping to get a few chapters up. I'm not making any promises though.

Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I don't own Nickelback, or their song Someday. Kay? Leave me alone.

Oh yeah, it's AU.

Miroku shouted angrily through the door she had slammed shut. "IT'S NOT ALWAYS MY FAULT!" The girl that had been flirting with him (instead of the other way around), has cost him the love of his life.

He glared at the oak door in front of him, reaching out and turning the silver handle, only to discover that it was locked. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, held in a small ponytail, and paced up and down.

_How the hell we'd wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables?_

From inside the room, a pretty girl, with dark brown hair in a high ponytail threw things into a small suitcase. This was enough. She couldn't take in anymore, tears of frustration ran down her cheeks, and she brushed them away irritated that she was crying. It was his fault. That's what she kept telling herself.

It wasn't the first time Sango had caught Miroku flirting with another girl. Picking up the suitcase she headed out the door, having to pass him. Her fist clenched at the sight of him, and she bit back the insults she was longing to scream.

When Miroku saw Sango, with her fists clenched and a suitcase in one hand, he knew he had gone too far. He loved her didn't she know that? How could he have made the biggest mistake of his life?

"We've fought too much." Sango spoke softly, not daring to look in his eyes.

"But it's not too late!" Miroku cried.

Sango shook her head sadly, and walked out the front door. Turning back one last time, she said, "I think it is."

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late._

It had been weeks, no months, since he last saw her. And she was more beautiful than ever. How he wanted to make it up to her. Miroku knew he could. He had too. There was no way he would lose her. In his mind, he had not already lost her; someday he would get her back.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now

Sango stood across from him. The face she knew if she ever saw it again she'd fall for him… again.

"I'm going to make it up to you." Miroku promised, looking directly into her eyes.

"When?" Sango asked harshly, trying to avoid his pressing gaze.

_I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

Even more weeks later, he ran into her, one more time. This time he had paper clutched in his hands. A declaration of his love, a plea of wanting to try again. He handed it to her, and their hands brushed, he had forgotten how soft her hands were.

Sango glanced down at his papers, and looked at the words scrawled across them. They touched her, but she wasn't ready. She didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't want to go through this again. She was trying to heal, and he kept breaking her.

The paper read:

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror._

"No. Not until you tell me when." The words broke her heart, but Sango remained firm.

"Someday, I will." Miroku responded.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  


It had been more than a year since she left, when she returned to the home she used to share with Miroku. In her arms, she held the papers he had given to her during the last time the met. She raised a hand a knocked.

He opened the door and looked at her in shock. "Sango?"

She nodded, and handed the papers back to him; above his name she had scribbled something. "If we had seen the signs, we could've avoided this, how do we make up time that we missed?"

"Does that mean…" Miroku's question trailed off.

Sango waved a slender hand towards the paper, and Miroku read it aloud.

"_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror."  
_

Miroku felt tears well up in his eyes, and when he looked at Sango, he saw that she too was crying. "Someday." He whispered to her.

"When?" She asked quietly.

He drew her into a hug, and held her tightly. "Right now."

She smiled and returned the hug. "Than nothings wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He replied.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when.

_End_

A/N: Review please!


	30. Falling For the First Time

A/N: This idea, actually came from an AMV, with this song. So, therefore, I don't even think I own the idea, if that's possible.

AMV: Falling For the First Time, www . animedawn . com (no spaces)  
Song: Falling For the First Time  
Artist: Barenaked Ladies  
Characters/Pairings: A bit of Inu/Kik and lots of Inu/Kag

All of the Above I do not own.

**Falling For The First Time  
**

'He thinks he's so cool, he couldn't even do any of this without me!' she inwardly reassured herself. As usual the half-dog demon, and the priestess from the future had argued. Now Kagome stomped back to the well, she would show him! She would go back to her own time! He would come back for her, he always does. 'Maybe I don't want him too.' Kagome lied to herself, 'He's not worth this.' But oh, how he was worth it.

* * *

InuYasha sat in the tree, ignoring the fight that kept replaying through his head. InuYasha didn't need her, she was just a jewel detector. He could find the shards all by himself, he could defeat Naraku single-handedly, he could do anything. And he didn't need anyone to help him.

_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
_

Unwanted thoughts of the girl he had just fought with flowed, unstoppable, into his mind. The images flashed slowly, one by one, Kagome calling out his name, Kagome protecting him from Sesshoumaru, after he had become a full demon. By the lake, when he couldn't get the smell of blood to go away, she was there. And then his thoughts turned to another priestess, the one he had loved so long ago. Why were these feelings so familiar to him? It felt just like when he was with Kikyou.

_I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

* * *

Kagome was jealous. Green with envy. Why her? What was so special about Kikyou? Was there anything wrong with Kagome herself? 'No, no no.' she answered herself, 'InuYasha is just a jerk. He always has been, and always will be.' 

Kagome had always been the image of purity. The cleanest of the clean. But one dark spot lay in her heart. The only dirt she couldn't rid herself of. She could purify jewel shards, was kind to everyone, and on top of that she was pretty. But that tiny speck of dirt, remained on her heart.

_I'm so green, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me._

* * *

InuYasha's memories we're a mess, he didn't want to feel like this again. Wasn't this what had messed him up the first time? 'I'm not messed up.' he convinced himself. 'I'm not. I'm perfectly sane.' Though, if the memories keep flowing non-stop he wasn't going to be sane for very long. 

The smarter part of him argued, 'It's strange that it feels just like the first time.' InuYasha couldn't believe that, he didn't want too. He didn't need too. Although deep down he already knew he did.

_I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

_

* * *

__Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost_

"He thinks he's so perfect. Too bad he's not." Kagome muttered, in the comfort of her own room, not caring that she was talking to herself.

Her mother knocked on the door, "Kagome, honey, can I come in?"

"Yes Mama." Kagome replied.

Her mother entered and sat on the end of Kagome's bed, "Did you and InuYasha have another fight?" she asked.

Kagome rolled onto her back so she could see her mother and nodded. "He's such a jerk Mama! Why does he have to be so mean? Why can't this be easy?"

"Even things that seem easy can be complicated. Most have a cost too." Her mother told her.

* * *

_Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost_

Inside, InuYasha knew that he was stupid, he was over-reacting, he always did. He just didn't want to lose the one he loved again. He had lost Kikyou and that had tore him apart.

_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?_

Fifty years ago, InuYasha had been so sure of what he had to do. What had gone wrong? Why couldn't he choose a path? Had there always been this many paths to choose from? Time goes so fast, when all you want it to do is slow down and sometimes even stop and rewind.

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Kagome was falling for him all over again. Every time she convinced herself that it was over, she didn't love him, she was bam, head over heels again. "Things can only get better right?" she asked herself.

* * *

_I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing_

Why couldn't InuYasha just leave Kagome alone? He had to stick his nose into everything. He hated not being included and when he wasn't he turned cold. He didn't talk, or when he did, there was an icy air to his voice. He was nosy. That was all, he wanted to know what Kagome was doing, when, where, why and even how. He followed her, like a puppy, much like he had done with Kikyou.

_I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time _

He was done hiding. He was finished. It was over. He was in love again, he wanted to admit, but he couldn't. It was love all over again.

* * *

_Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost_

Kagome climbed out of the well, surprised, but not really, to see InuYasha sitting with his back against it. "Hey." she said.

He grunted in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry, I let my feelings get in the way of our goal." She apologized, "Going this way, we'll never get to defeat Naraku."

_Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?_

Kagome was willing to put her love aside, until after Naraku's demise.

* * *

_Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost_

Apologizing would be easy for InuYasha, but it would make him look unperfect. He knew Kagome was expecting an apology, as she had just said one to him. He wouldn't apologize. Instead he just nodded, and replied, "Let's get going then!" and he jumped up.

_Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost_

Kagome's face fell, but her smile was almost instantly replaced. She didn't want to lose InuYasha, so even if he didn't love her, he was still her friend. She took his hand.

Feeling Kagome squeeze his hand, he smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk. It was his way of apologizing without speaking.

_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?_

Finally, it seemed they were headed in the right direction. They had finally chosen the correct path. Time didn't matter as long as they had eachother.

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
Maybe the worst is behind_

Time would heal the wounds, and the worst was over. A mutual understanding was reached, through no words though. Just feelings. Feelings they would keep out of the way until Naraku was dead. After that? Well, then the worst would definetly be behind them.

* * *

END 

A/N: R/R tell me what you think please!_  
_


	31. 8th World Wonder

A/N: AU. Sango/ Miroku. Songfic.

Disclaimer: Don't own 8th World Wonder by Kimberly Locke; don't own InuYasha, by Rumiko Takahashi.

**8th World Wonder**

A bright flash of lightning, followed only seconds after by a crash of thunder, woke Sango from her slumber. She glanced at her alarm clock, five minutes to six, she would be rising soon anyway.

She rose from bed, stretching as she yawned. She headed to the kitchen, in her small, not quite furnished apartment. She switched the coffee pot on and stood, looking out of the window about the sink.

The sky was black with thunder clouds, punctuated only by the white lightning that came every moment or so. Looking out the window made her shiver, and think of how warm she was in his arms.

Then a thought came to her. When she was held by him, kissed by him, touched by him. It was wonderful, amazing, and great; it was the best feeling in the world. She wanted to be with him forever.

_Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing._

The rain pounded hard against the outer walls of the building, and Sango loved listening to it. It seemed to reflect her feelings, she felt as if she were drowning. She could drown in the amount of rain that had been splattered across the city this week, for seven straight days, storms, storms, and more storms.

Odd that someone in love would find this perfect weather. But Sango did. She loved the sound of the wind and the sight of the rain, and the show of the lightning, and the force of the thunder. A storm was something beautiful and powerful all at once, and that's what Sango's love was. Beautiful, and powerful.

He had to be the greatest guy in the world. He had his faults, sure, but who didn't? He was also the sweetest most caring, and loving guy she knew apart from her late younger brother Kohaku. He was perfect.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder_._  
_

Moving back across the counter, Sango poured herself a steaming cup of coffee and smiled happily. She knew she was too far sunk to ever go back again. Miroku was her life. She loved him.

It was a feeling she had never experienced in this way before. Sure, she had love both her parents and her brother. But she had never loved another man like this. It was almost impossible, no, scratch that, it was impossible to explain the depth of this feeling.

Sure, she had her doubts. He could be like the last guy she dated, and cheat on her. He could be a mass murderer for all she knew. But when she was in his arms, or kissing him, those doubts vanished into thin air.

_I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away._

Sango finished her cup of coffee, and put it in the sink, than she walked down the hall to her washroom. She shut the door, slipped of her night clothes, and turned on the shower. Stepping into it, she sighed in relief.

The water beat down on her, just like the rain outside. It was fantastic. The dreary weather didn't even begin to dampen her day. In fact, she found the storm exhilarating. Shampooing and washing herself quickly, she stepped out of the shower, turned the water off and wrapped herself in a fluffy, clean, white towel.

After the shower, she felt even better than when she had woken up. Another smile graced her lips and she spun around, learning to love the feeling she had discovered. She was underneath the fierce flow of currents in the sea of love.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

She stepped out of the washroom, and walked to her room, dressing quickly. She was stopping to meet with him before work today, and she had to look perfect. Only a week, and three dates, but Sango knew he was the one.

_It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me._

She dressed casually, and put her karate outfit in a bag, pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and brushed some simple make-up onto her face. Then, she headed out the door. Sango walked the short walk down to the café at the end of her street.

It was a beautiful little place, and once she spotted him at a booth she hurried over. Her coffee was waiting, and as she said hello and took her first sip, her thoughts slipped back to earlier that morning.

With hair as dark as the night, and his eyes a deep purple, there was no denying that Miroku was good, very good looking. She leaned over and kissed him. She wouldn't tell him just yet. She would wait. But still.

She had the man of her dreams, her eighth world wonder. Hers. He was her. She kept repeating that to herself over and over again. She could hardly dare to believe it was real. So, she leaned in for another kiss… just to make sure.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. _

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

A/N: That turned out way longer than I thought. 844 words without the notes and the song. All well, hope you like it! And I have over 100 reviews! Yay! –cheers- right. Now. Read and Review!


	32. Everything is Alright

A/N: Well, my first yaoi chapter. Odd. But I love this pairing. Oh yeah, it's A/U…

Disclaimer: Oh please, you guys should know by 32 chapters I don't own Inuyasha. Don't own Motion City Soundtrack, or their song Everything is Alright either.

Dedication: This chapter specifically is dedicated to Jassy. She's the one who go me hooked on this song. It's also dedicated to Jo, who I love for sending me this song (among others).

**Everything Is Alright**

Bankotsu wasn't aware he was being watched. He sat crossed-legged on top of the hill staring at the stars. He was deep in thought, his braided hair cascading down his back. Just down the hill was his house, in which all of his brothers lived. His thoughts focused on one though.

The same person Bankotsu was thinking about was looking out his own bedroom window. In fact, Jakotsu was looking straight at Bankotsu. He wished he could ask if he was okay.

Jakotsu continued to watch as Bankotsu stood shook his hair and walked back to the house. Jakotsu ran to the front door to meet him. No sooner had Bankotsu entered then Jakotsu asked, "Are you okay?" already sensing the answer.

"Yeah, I am." Bankotsu replied, though Jakotsu knew he would say that anyway.

Jakotsu pouted, wishing Bankotsu would talk to him. He wished his brother would open up to him. Bankotsu never talked to him anymore. When they were kids they had been close.

_Tell me that you're alright  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright._

"Are you sure?" Jakotsu persisted.

"I'm fine!" Bankotsu responded, annoyed. "Geez, who are you my mother?" he shot.

"No! But you never talk to me anymore!" Jakotsu argued, "What's wrong with me trying to make sure you're okay? At least I care!" Jakotsu hadn't meant Bankotsu didn't care, he just wanted to keep the conversation going.

_Give me a reason to end this discussion,  
To break with tradition, to fold and divide._

Bankotsu growled, arguing with his brother was one of the many things he hated. All things that he used to love. He loved to tease Jakotsu when he was little just to hear him fight back he loved to meet new people and go to parks, and spend time with his brothers.

But as Bankotsu got older he discovered feelings, which made him hate everything from talking to people to talking to his own family, who he really did love.

_  
'Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line._

Jakotsu glared, waiting for Bankotsu to continue the argument, when he didn't, Jakotsu stormed from the room angrily. He took deep breaths trying to remember the doctors orders. He picked up the bottle of pills, that we're supposed to control his anger, and make him behave. He chucked them at the wall. "I need to be angry!" the normally lovable, sweet, kind Jakotsu stated.

_  
I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.  
Are you feeling fine?  
Yes, I feel just fine._

Jakotsu retreated to the kitchen, frowning, as his hands twitched nervously. He began cleaning, something he did when he was anxious. He also turned the oven on; he might as well make something to make him feel better.

_I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous  
Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires _

Bankotsu lay on his bed staring at the white tiled ceiling. Maybe he should just talk to Jakotsu, it couldn't be that hard could it? I mean they known eachother there whole lives and only recently started drifting apart.

Bankotsu pushed his bangs out of his face and sighed, it wasn't Jakostu's fault, Bankotsu knew he had been the one pushing away. He tried to tune his thoughts back into the ceiling.

_Or counting the number of tiles on the ceiling._

A scream jolted Bankotsu from his thoughts and sent him flying down the stairs towards the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked Jakotsu worriedly.

Jakotsu turned his back and sniffed, he didn't want Bankotsu to see him crying, but he had hurt his hand. Accidentally, in his cleaning frenzy he had hurt himself. But if Bankotsu could pretend to be okay, so could he.

_Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!_

Jakotsu remembered the medicine he had thrown against the wall, he had stopped using it, only to start again. He didn't really need it, just wanted it to help him forget. He wanted to forget the dreams about the future he had, for he knew that was a future that didn't exist. Someday he wouldn't remember his dreams of the future. He'd be fine.

_I used to rely on self-medication.  
I guess I still do that from time to time.  
But I'm getting better at fighting the future.  
Someday you'll be fine.  
Yes, I'll be just fine._

"Did you hurt yourself Jakotsu?" Bankotsu questioned, generally concerned.

Jakotsu held his hands behind his back and shook his head, "Nope, I'm fine." He lied painfully.

_Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright._

"I don't believe you!" Bankotsu almost shouted, grabbing behind Jakotsu at his hand, as he looked at the red burn mark he frowned, "Oh, Jakotsu you have to be more careful."

Bankotsu was talking to him. Bankotsu was continuing a conversation. There was no way that Jakotsu was going to let this chance slip away.

_Give me a reason  
(I don't believe a word)  
To end this discussion  
(Of anything I heard)_

They were falling back into their old pattern. Jakotsu did something stupid, and Bankotsu fixed it, it was how thinks had always been. It seemed to be the easiest thing for them

_  
To break with tradition  
(They tell me that its not so hard)_

They both looked at each other, as they realized Jakotsu hand was still held gently by Bankotsu's. Why should they give up? They both knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it couldn't possibly be that hard.

_  
to fold and divide  
(It's not so hard)_

Bankotsu lifted Jakotsu's smaller, injured hand to his mouth and kissed it. It was liked an electric shock of Jakotsu.

"Thank you…" Jakotsu mumbled, his cheeks flushing.

"It's no problem…" Bankotsu replied, being his usual self. Suddenly, he pulled Jakotsu body closer to him and hugged him.

Jakotsu was surprised but wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's waist smiling as his head rested on his shoulder.

"Well, let's eliminate the lies. We're not okay are we?" Bankotsu's voice broke the short silence.

_  
So let's not get carried  
(Away with everything)  
Away with the process  
(From Here to in-between)  
of elimination  
(The long Goodbyes)  
_

Jakotsu looked up at Bankotsu, his eyes pleading, "Is this what you want?" he asked quietly, "Because, I don't want to waste your time."

"You could never waste my time." Bankotsu said, holding Jakotsu closer.

_I don't want to waste your time._

"I really don't think we're okay." Bankotsu said again.

"We are now." Was Jakotsu's response, "As long as we have each other, we'll be alright."

_Tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright._

"We should promise to tell if we're not okay." Jakotsu suggested looking up at Bankotsu.

"I agree." Bankotsu said grinning. Then he leaned down and kissed Jakotsu.__

(Alright)  
Tell me that you're alright.  
(hi, everything's great)  
yeah everything is alright.  
(hey, everything's fine)  
oh please tell me that you're alright.

Jakotsu responded to Bankotsu's kiss and wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's neck. He knew now, everything would be fine.

_  
(hey, everything's great)  
yeah everything is alright._

Bankotsu deepened the kiss, pulling Jakotsu's body against his own. He decided Jakotsu was right, as long as they had each other, they would be just fine.__

Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.  
Hey, everything's fine.

A/N: End, long again. All well. I feel this is one of best pieces in awhile. It was hard to write, but I love challenges. READ AND REVIEW!


	33. Shades of Gray

**A/N: **100 word drabble. Kinda random. But I like it. I don't own InuYasha.

**Shades of Gray**

Evil is always dark. Light represents the good. You are good or evil. Both fight to win, but good is favoured. Sesshoumaru is neither evil nor good, but in between.

He tried to steal Tetsusaiga, and in the end, helped InuYasha learn the wind scar. He scorns humans, yet he must have some sort of heart, because he saved Rin.

Sesshoumaru was known for being emotionless, yet if you looked carefully, you could catch glimpses of a smirk, or perhaps even a smile. He hid behind a mask, but his eyes betrayed him.

Sesshoumaru was definitely a very fine shade of gray.

---

**A/N: **R&R


	34. The Same Old Lang Syne

**A/N: **Merry Christmas! I love this song, and thought it would be perfect. It's AU because of the lyrics, but that's okay. INU/KAG INU/KIK KIK/OC

**The Same Old Lang Syne**

InuYasha trudged through the packed supermarket, carefully carrying a basket filled with weird food combinations, and eggnog. Kagome was pregnant, and InuYasha had been sent to the store. Carefully, he weaved around other costumers in the store when he saw a familiar flicker of a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

_Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling christmas eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods  
And I touched her on the sleeve_

He followed her to where she was picking up some frozen vegetables. Gently, he placed a hand on her arm; she spun around confusion spread on her face. Then, slowly a smile appeared, as she became filled with recognition. "InuYasha!" she called happily, reaching out to hug him, as she did her purse fell, spilling money. They both laughed as they picked it up, remembering how they used to laugh like that.

_She didnt recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried._

They both walked to the register and paid for their purchases. "How have you been?" InuYasha asked rather lamely.

"I've been good." Kikyou replied slowly. "You?" She asked awkwardly.

"Good. Good."

Silence spread between the two.

_We took her groceries to the checkout stand  
The food was totalled up and bagged  
We stood there lost in our embarrassment  
As the conversation dragged._

InuYasha walked her to her car, and suddenly, questioned, "Do you want to go out for a drink?"

Kikyou grinned and replied, "I'd love to."

They searched for about an hour, but as it was Christmas Eve, all of the bars were closed. Finally, she pulled into a plaza with a liquour store, and he bought drinks for them to share. They sat in her car, laughing and talking, about old times, and new.

_We went to have ourselves a drink or two  
But couldnt find an open bar  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store  
And we drank it in her car._

"A toast to us!" Kikyou offered.

"To innocence, and the past." InuYasha countered.

"To now." Kikyou said, insistently.

Their bottles clinked together, and drank deeply, before continuing there conversation.

_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how._

Seeing the ring on her finger, InuYasha dared to ask, "Are you married?"

"Yes." She replied quietly, "to an architect."

"Does he treat you well?" InuYasha again, asked, feeling some of his old protectiveness come back.

"Yes. He does. Very well." Kikyou answered half-heartedly.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "Do you love him?"

Kikyou said nothing, and that was enough for InuYasha to know.

_She said she'd married her an architect  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man  
But she didn't like to lie._

"You look as beautiful as ever." InuYasha smirked.

This time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Your eyes are the same too." He continued.

The second eyebrow joined the first. But she mumbled a "thanks".

_I said the years had been a friend to her  
And that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasnt sure if I saw  
Doubt or gratitude._

They say in silence for a few moments, and suddenly Kikyou exclaimed, "I saw your CDs! Is your career going well?"

InuYasha nodded happily, "I love my music. And the crowd is always amazing, but traveling tires you out after awhile, especially since Kags is pregnant now."

_She said she saw me in the record stores  
And that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly  
But the traveling was hell._

A few more toasts, and swallowing the last of the beer, they smiled at each other. "It's empty." Kikyou nodded toward the bottles.

"Yeah. I should go." InuYasha said, "It was really nice to catch up."

They both agree that it was nice that they could now talk without arguing. She leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips, and InuYasha left the car. He watched, a sad smile on his face, as she drove down the road. When she was out of sight, he began his walk home.

_The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out  
And I watched her drive away_

Walking slowly, InuYasha's mind was full of thoughts. He felt a bit of a heart ache, like he felt just after they had broken up. He remembered that well, senior year of high school right around Christmas time.

It felt a few degrees warmer, and InuYasha noticed that most of the snow, was now actually falling as rain. Standing in the soft fall of the drops, he sang in a whisper, "Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind. Should old acquaintance be forgot, in days of auld lang syne. To auld lang syne my dear, to auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, to auld lang syne."

_Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain –_

**A/N: **R&R! And that's my Christmas present to you guys. I probably won't update again before Christmas, but maybe a couple after Christmas. After all, I'm out of school for two weeks, who knows?

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I don't post before that, as well as Happy Holidays to everyone else who might be celebrating.

Love,

Kei.


End file.
